


Young, Gay and Stupid

by peachprinceparker



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Unrequited Love, a lot of drama, bad boys hip hop team is a concept i approve of, boo seungkwan is a naive bitch, but I love him, but mingyu is still a loser, i still dont know what im doing, loosely connected chapters, these boys want that ass, they're all as gay as they can be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachprinceparker/pseuds/peachprinceparker
Summary: In a single second, Mingyu could see his life flash before his eyes, especially the moment he met Wonwoo, sitting next to a river, writing in his secret journal. He might as well have said that he fell in love with him right then and there, his features soft and welcoming.Although, after careful consideration, he might regret skipping class that one time in the end of April when he wanted to see the cherry blossoms near the river bank.As he fell in the water, he felt betrayed by the world. What did he do to deserve this? Why did he have to have to be on the receiving end of everything (including sex)? It was unfair. Fuck it, his entire life was unfair, especially after Seungkwan betrayed them for the dark side. Now that he thinks about it, it's Seungkwan's fault he is even at this party. Fuck Seungkwan and his unfairly hot boyfriend.





	1. starring verkwan as horny teens

_Seungkwan has never in his whole entire life imagined to be lying in the same bed as Hansol fucking Choi_.

Sure, he's the student council president and is quite popular amongst his nerdy peers but he isn't in the slightest bit aware how he even got invited to the biggest party of the year, why he decided getting piss drunk on a school night was a good idea and most importantly, why Hansol _fucking_ Choi, probably the coolest person in town, just had sex with him.

He couldn't even believe it, hell _Seokmin_ didn't believe it even though he did set the whole invitiation thing up.

When he texted Mingyu, he could just feel his jaw drop to the floor as he keyboard slammed in disbelief.

Even Soonyoung nearly lost his panties when he found out and that's saying something because he doesn't even wear panties on Thursdays (although, there are some exceptions).

Though what he fears now is that his three best friends, who have a lot of trouble keeping their mouth shut, will make this _the_ talk of the school and that's never a good thing, especially when there is always someone like Yoon Jeonghan lurking in the corners, who will most definitely let the whole town know about it, including his unsuspecting and very trustful parents.

Seungkwan has the urge to just run away and never return, starting a new life in some big city and hope to all gods that Hansol doesn't find him ever again.

He isn't even sure if Hansol did it with him because of an over-the-top dare or because he is genuinely interested in him. Why would he even be interested in him?

Of course, Seungkwan had a lot of (unfortunately unattractive) girls fawning over him in his time, but Hansol had thousands more, with options _much_ better that Seungkwan, but he still chose _him_.

Nothing made sense to him, _why_? Why did Hansol do it? Why did he choose him? Why did he go to this stupid party? _Why_ -

His thoughts were interrupted by a warm arms wrapped around him,

" _Kwannie_ ,"

The nickname made his heart burst instantly, but Seungkwan kept quiet, "Go to sleeeeeep." Seungkwan didn't know how, but Hansol's sleepy voice made him sound so much hotter.

Seungkwan looked at the clock and noticed that not only did he spend all night mindlessly thinking about Hansol, but that it was also Friday morning and both of them had to go to school, his brain reminding him that there was assembly that Seungkwan was required to attend. "Hansol, we have to go to school..." He mumbled, trying to pull the younger's muscular arms off of himself.

The other just groaned and pulled him closer, "Let's just skip..."

The thought of skipping school with Hansol _fucking_ Choi brought a light pink blush to Seungkwan's face. "But-"

Before he could retort any futher, Hansol pressed a soft kiss to the back of Seungkwan's open neck. "If you stay with me, I'll take you on a ride on my bike."

Seungkwan felt himself go red as soon as the other said that, especially considering no one, was allowed to touch his precious motorcycle, let alone _ride_ it.

For a second he actually considered staying, but as student council president, he had a lot of important business to attend to.

As he made yet another attempt to leave, the grip around his waist tightened, all the muscles in his body falling limp as he sighed. Hansol was always a stubborn ass, holding onto anything he thought and today was absolutely no exception. "Fine..."

He felt Hansol smile against his bare back as he pressed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, nuzzling into him like a cat. Suddenly all the student council reputation he's been building up for years meant absolutely nothing as he threw out his 'model student' image out the window of the three story mansion and into the huge swimming pool below.

"Thanks baby." He mumbled quietly, the words sinking deep into Seungkwan's skin like a drug, drowning him in sweet pleasure that he never experienced before.

This may as well be the feeling of love which Mingyu describes to him all the time at lunch.

_"When you're around the person you love, your chest tightens and it gets hard to breathe,"_

Seungkwan suddenly felt his heart speed up at the mere thought.

_"You start thinking of him and only him."_

Surely this wasn't love, was it? This was totally just lust and nothing else. Hansol probably thinks nothing of this. Hansol is too cool for love, or maybe not? Maybe Hansol loves him. Maybe Hansol is the one. Maybe Hansol...

_"And once he tells you the four letter the word for the first time, your heart will flutter with unimaginable happiness and you may as well just explode from sheer joy."_

Although Mingyu was never good at words, when he described what he felt with Wonwoo (after watching two romantic movies), he somehow instantly became a poet and spat out his feeling at him every single day.

Usually Seungkwan scoffed at the cheesiness of his excruciatingly long rants he has to hear over how much the tree loves Wonwoo, but right now he could do nothing more but relate to everything he said, feeling the exact flutter in his chest when he barely heard Hansol's muffled whisper.

"I love you, Kwannie."

And though he was sure he wasn't supposed to hear that, he still replied, a wide grin creeping onto his face.

"I love you too, Hansol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a one-shot about hungover verkwan having sex the morning after a party but it turned into this and i don't regret it at all.


	2. mingyu and wonwoo being stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu and Wonwoo have sex in the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to troye sivan songs non-stop while writing this bullshit so i hope you enjoy

"Uh- No- Maybe?-"

Mingyu was unsure whether he was hallucinating or not but he was definitely sure that he was holding an invitation to the graduation party hosted by none other than Choi Seungcheol, the senior badboy who might have gotten arrested 12 times (or not) and is dating both head bitch Yoon Jeonghan and church boy Hong Jisoo, and just, holy  _shit,_  Seungcheol is cool.

Though what confused Mingyu was the fact that none other than Seungkwan was giving it to him.

"Look Gyu, you don't have to come but you just got to make Wonwoo go." The now famous student council president said, fixing his freshly dyed blond hair.

Mingyu squinted at him, still in disbelief, "And why do you need Wonwoo there again?"

"Dude," The blond started, never having used the word before, "Last time Wonwoo went to Seungcheol's party, he nearly set the house on fire playing  _spin the bottle,_  of course we need him at the biggest party of the year!"

The tree rolled his eyes, trying to avoid staring at the obnoxious blue leather jacket he got from Hansol. "You say every party is the biggest of the year."

"I swear this is  _it_! Seungcheol even ordered gay strippers and- get this-" He leaned in close to Mingyu's ear, "Hot pool boys."

Mingyu was absolutely  _sold._ Sure, he may be betraying literally everything he ever stood for, but just think about it,  _pool boys,_ it's like a wet dream come true. 

He enthusiastically signed a paper saying he and Wonwoo will show up, watching Seungkwan throw his fist in the air and nearly dropping the stack of papers in hands. He looked a lot happier than usual, which was surprising not only to Mingyu but to everyone in school, because he already had the sun shining out of his ass 24/7.

The blonde boy bid his farewell to his giant friend and went on his merry way, painfully unaware that he was definitely being an errand boy for the popular guys.

\-----------------

Wonwoo has never apologized to anyone.

Sure, he may have accidentally knocked a guy out when he was playing strip uno, but it's his fault for being in the way of his power move (which to be fair, was too powerful anyway but that didn't bother Wonwoo). 

The only times he did say sorry to anyone was to Mingyu. The huge puppy got into a lot of trouble on his own, add that to Wonwoo's ability to set fire to anything ever and you got yourself a destructive force which may or may not incinerate the world.

So, taking that into consideration, he will admit that maybe if it weren't for him, maybe Mingyu wouldn't be on a floatie in the pool, holding on to his dear life with his clothes and phone still on him.

"WOoooOoNwOoOoo!" He shouted as he floated further and further away from ground.

The older sighed, pulling off his shirt, leaving only the running shorts he covered in ketchup and mustard after a successful game of truth or dare. He slowly got into the water, amused by Mingyu's reactions.

The poor boy knew exactly what the older wanted him to say and he wasn't going to at first, but he really had to considering he's about to crash head on with two unsuspecting lesbians making out.

"Please!" He took a sharp breath of air, before saying the dreaded word, " _Daddy!_ "

Wonwoo could hardly surpress the wide grin which made it's way onto his lips, knowing everyone was staring at the large boy, including the two lesbians who now moved out of the way. 

He swam over to Mingyu, the disgusting mess on his shorts now dissolved in the water. Mingyu let out a mere whimper when Wonwoo reached him, his hands gripping the floatie with all his might.

"Give me your phone and your watch." Wonwoo muttered, his smile replaced with a mischievous smirk.

The tall boy just nodded, doing as told, too caught up in his situation to find the request suspicious.

As soon as Wonwoo got both items in his hands, he put them on the border of the pool, nodding at Jeonghan who somehow completely understood, picking them up and placing them on a table.

It wasn't until the tree looked up at his boyfriend in confusion that Wonwoo decided it was time.

In a single second, Mingyu could see his life flash before his eyes, especially the moment he met Wonwoo, sitting next to a river, writing in his secret journal. He might as well have said that he fell in love with him right then and there, his features soft and welcoming.

Although, after careful consideration, he might regret skipping class that one time in the end of April when he wanted to see the cherry blossoms near the river bank.

As he fell in the water, he felt betrayed by the world. What did he do to deserve this? Why did he have to have to be on the receiving end of everything (including sex)? It was unfair. Fuck it, his entire life was unfair, especially after Seungkwan betrayed them for the dark side. Now that he thinks about it, it's Seungkwan's fault he is even at this party. Fuck Seungkwan and his unfairly hot boyfriend.

It wasn't until he realised he couldn't touch the floor of the pool that he started to panic, his limbs thrashing as he tried to take a breath. Fuck his inability to swim, fuck the 2 meter deep end of the pool, fuck Wonwoo.

It was as if his wicked boyfriend heard his calls and pulled him back to safety, back to where he could stand on his own two feet, back in the 1.5 meter side.

"Fuck you." Mingyu whispered, catching his breath as water dripped down his ruined hair. 

Wonwoo chuckled, "I love you too." The shit-eating grin on his face was more than enough of an indicator that Mingyu wouldn't hear a 'sorry' from him anytime soon.

The crowd, including Seungkwan, could only stare as the older boy pulled the younger into an impromptu passionate kiss, hands wrapping around his waist, apologising in his own messed up way.

Jeonghan giggled when he saw Seungcheol stand confused, unable to form words. "Wonwoo is trying to make out for his actions,  _literally_."

Mingyu couldn't stay mad at him of course. With his boyfriend's repertoire of skilled tongue movements and gentle touches all across his body, he wondered how this boy in his seventeenth year of life managed to be so good at it. That's why when Wonwoo pulled away, Mingyu felt frustrated, having the unusual need for the older to fuck him right then and there. Had it not been for the large gathering of people around them, that is probably exactly what they would be doing, unfortunately the sex gods decided against it right now.

"Wonwoo." He breathed out, at this point forgetting about his soaked shoes and the eyes looking at him, except of course the two darks ones staring right at him with utmost love.

The shorter sighed, combing his fingers through his beloved's wet locks, "I know." He whispered apologetically, softly resting his brow against the other's forehead.

They stood there, listening to each other's heartbeats and enjoying each other's presence, until of course someone interrupted their moment.

Seungcheol cleared his throat, grabbing onto Jeonghan's hand, "Alright then," He looked flustered, cheeks painted a faint pink, "There's a gay rainbow cake in the living room!"

The crowd let out a cheer and followed him in, leaving the two boys all alone with only the pool lights and the distant music from inside.

Wonwoo leaned in to Mingyu's ear, whispering the words he was waiting to hear all night,

"Sex?"

"Sex."

"Maybe sex can be our always."

"Oh shut the fuck up and kiss me already."

Mingyu couldn't help but smile as their mouths connected, the lips of his love soft and welcoming, just like the first time they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this concept is actually killing me


	3. break ups with soonhoon and soonchan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Jihoon break up, Chan takes advantage of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING; 15 y/o + 17 y/o relationship so it might be weird for some]  
> the mood for this one is [Lauv - Getting Over You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZoZryCb0P0) and [Loote - Your Side of the Bed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poyrt2q-Pwk); expect angst and fluff all in one

Soonyoung always felt something was missing.

He never knew what it was, at least while he was with Jihoon.

Jihoon.

Right in the middle of class, he had to remember his ex, great.

Now he's close to crying, the emotions from last week flooding right back, fuck his life.

He excused himself but not without embarrasing himself by tripping over his chair. Why does shit like this always happen? His luck is probably on par with Mingyu's, except Mingyu has someone he can rely on and trust.

Soonyoung is hugging his knees on the toilet seat, trying to forget everything, mumbling incoherent curses under his breath. Fuck his luck, fuck his ex, fuck his whole entire life because he has never thought he would have to feel this utter betrayal.

Of course Jihoon had to leave him for the hot bad boy, Seungcheol, right before their one year anniversary. He had a whole date planned, with a table reserved at the best restaurant in town, which he saved up for two months for. Now he's sitting here like an idiot wallowing over someone who didn't even have feelings for him.

Apparently someone entered the bathroom, unsuspecting of the crying boy inside one of the stalls. Soonyoung tried to shut up his sobs but of course he couldn't, what a pussy.

He heard a soft knock on his stall, startling him out of his sorrow, "Soonyoung?" Oh for fucks sake it just  _had_ to be the one person he was scared of seeing right now.

"Leave me alone, I'm taking a shit."

"Yeah, taking a shit, can you please open the door now?"

He was hesistant but still did as told, grabbing a piece of toilet paper to wipe away his stupid tears.

The boy on the other side carefully walked in, face laced with concern.

"What do you want Chan?"

The other simply crouched down next to him, taking his hands in his own. "Well first off, you've been ignoring me for the past week and I've been worried out of my mind." He looked up at his friend, gently brushing away the hair over his tear stained face. "Secondly, I find you crying your eyes out in the abandonded toilet two stories above the classroom you're supposed to be in." Soonyoung turned away from him, pulling his hands back. "So I guess what I want is to know who the  _fuck_  hurt you so I can go beat their ass."

" _Channie._ " Soonyoung whispered, his hands interlaced with Chan's again.

"Hyung, please, I can't handle seeing you like this."

Deep inside he wished he didn't have to tell him, most likely from the fear of making his underclassman upset, or even angry, so he wasn't sure what urged him to tell the younger the truth.

"Jihoon dumped me for Seungcheol." He whispered, looking off into the distance to spare himself from seeing Chan in this moment of revelation.

"Definitely saw that one coming."

Soonyoung turned to him so fast that he's surprised that his neck hadn't snapped in half. "What?" Was all he could mutter as he watched Chan's brow furrow.

"I mean, they  _are_  childhood friends who have been pining for each other since seventh grade," He looked as if he was in deep thought, which he was most certainly not, "But what upsets me is that Jeonghan-hyung hasn't even thought of telling me."

Soonyoung snorted as soon as he saw the small pout hanging over Chan's lips. "Jeonghan probably thinks you're too precious to hear bullshit drama."

"Is that also why you didn't tell me?"

Fuck, Chan already has him figured, that little bastard, "What- No- Uh-"

" _Hyung._ " This time his voice was stern, eyes gleaming with something reselmbing sadness. "Sure, I'm 15, dumb and still the biggest virgin in town, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't know what's bothering you." The younger got a bit closer, the oldest's hold on his friend's hands tightening, "And now that I know, let me tell you that you deserve way better than Jihoon."

Soonyoung could just  _feel_  his face heat up, "Li-Like who?"

Chan just chuckled, getting up from the floor and seating himself in Soonyoung's lap. "How about me?"

Soonyoung  _choked._ In his attempt to calm down, he failed to notice how close to his face Chan actually was, "Chan-"

That was  _it._ They fucking kissed, what the fuck. Soonyoung's mind was muddled. What the hell? Jihoon just broke up with him and here he goes making out with his best friend.

As if things couldn't get any worse, he actually found himself  _enjoying_  his friend's very soft lips. When did he get so good at kissing? Hell, even Jihoon wasn't this good. Holy shit, Chan is actually making him hard. Alright, this has to stop.

He pushed him away gently, gasping for breath as soon as he did. "Chan."

"Hm? What is it hyung?" He has this impossibly smug smirk on his face and it's most definitely riling the older up.

"You're a freshman! I'm a junior! Fuck, don't you find it weird?"

Chan shrugged, "Melanie and Louis are dating and they have the same age difference as us."

"Their relationship is the fakest bullshit in this entire school and you know it."

"Doesn't change the fact that they're cute as fuck."

"I'm telling Jeonghan that you swore."

"Hyung!"

"Fine, fine, can we get out of here now? I can still smell the weed Wonwoo and Seungcheol smoked here last Friday."

"Sure hyung, but you're taking me on a date."

"You're unbelievable."

"I know."

The following week was arguably the best in his entire high school career. Not only did he somehow ace the math exam, but the double date at the pool with Wonwoo, Mingyu, Chan and himself was great, save for the argument he had with Wonwoo over who could hold their breath the longest and nearly drowning, but otherwise their day was perfect.

Though, every time he passed Jihoon in the hallway, he couldn't help but feel his heart break again. He looked much happier without him, so at peace, just like before they started dating.

Then again, Chan always reminds him that he's better off without Jihoon and vice versa so he shouldn't fret about it, like it was that easy. Rather than argue, he did as told and just shut his mouth, opting to listen to Seokmin whine about the lack of pudding in the cafeteria.

As soon as the exams season passed, he was finally free enough to join Chan at this one party, but by the end of the night he wasn't sure who was hosting it, which part of town he was in, why this stranger was making out with him or why Chan looked so upset.

"Soonyoung!" The older could hear being called from the doorway. He wasn't exactly in his right mind so he continued allowing himself to be fondled with, despite the approaching footsteps beside him. "Jihoon, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

The person questioned pulled away from his make outs and looked at Chan with a sour face, "What do you care?" Wow, he sounded really drunk, just like Soonyoung, "I like him, he likes me, everyone's happy."

Soonyoung held out a hand, most likely to intervene or maybe to pull the attention onto himself, he wasn't sure. "Channie-" He could almost feel himself throwing up, but luckily he kept it all in, "I like  _you_ and not that guy, whoever he is, so don't get your panties in a twist."

"You like me? Really? Well, it doesn't seem like it, at least not anymore." He sighed, groaning into his hands, "Where the fuck is Seungcheol?"

The shortest male rolled his eyes, "Probably downstairs fucking with one of his whores."

"So is this what it's about? Your boyfriend doesn't give you enough attention so you try to take mine away?"

Jihoon is now up from his place on the bed, angrily poking at Chan's chest, "That is none of your business."

"Oh it's all my business!" He grabbed onto Soonyoung's arm, pulling him up, "You aren't dating him anymore so leave him alone!"

Next thing he knows, he's strolling down the stairs with a possibly crying boyfriend and way too much alcohol your system. "Chan-"

"Shut up." Oh god, he's actually crying.

"I'm sorry-"

"I said shut up!" Now they're at the bottom of the stairs and everyone is staring. "Look, I get it, you don't like me- of course you don't- you like Jihoon! So you should just-" He took a deep breath, wiping away at the tears spilling down his cheeks, "Just, stop pretending and- and-"

At that moment Soonyoung felt something much stronger than whatever he was feeling two weeks ago. It was a burning in his chest akin to heart break, but this time he didn't feel helpless, hell actually he wanted to fix it. Usually he would run away and hope everything goes back to normal but in his intoxicated state he couldn't see any other way.

"Channie," He whispered, taking his boyfriend's tear stained face into his palms, "I know you won't believe me with words so-"

He smiled before connecting their lips, gentle and sweet. It took the younger by surprise but he didn't resist it, instead wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hannie, why does making out solve all  _their_  problems but whenever  _we_  do it, it just seems to make everything worse?"

"Because you suck at kissing,  _Cheollie_."

"I do not!"

"That's not what Jihoon thought when we fucked last night."

"Shut up you two, Soonchan are having a moment."

"Wait Josh, weren't you watching the pool boys?"

"I  _was,_ until Mingyu and Wonwoo decided to have sex in the pool."

"Again? I thought we talked to them about that."

"Apparently they didn't listen-"   
  


_"A-Ah! Daddy! Harder!"_   
  


A loud moan from outside interrupted not only the three seniors but also the freshman and junior making out in front of a crowd.

Seungcheol was the one to get up from his comfortable place on the kitchen island, "Oh for fucks sake-  _Wonwoo_!"

Chan sighed, looking at his boyfriend with a wide smile, tears now dried, "You're unbelievable."

"I know." He whispered, kissing his forehead softly, "Can we get out of here now? I can't stand hearing Mingyu moan, not again at least."

"Again?"

"Shh, that's a story for later."

The two boys finally left, of course Soonyoung threw up on the sidewalk a few times but he still made it home safe. He stumbled to his front porch, but not before receiving a kiss on the forehead, a sweet reminder of who he belongs to.

At the end of the night he realises, that maybe he had found what was missing at that one dance lesson three years ago, shying away in the corner with an awful duck-shaped haircut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this so cheesy i might actually choke


	4. jun gets arrested and laid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun decides to be a dumb teenager for once and, holy shit, he doesn't regret it a single bit, not when this really hot guy just came in, thrashing and cursing at everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this a mess, but a good kind of mess.

Despite being one of the best dancers in town and having the face of an actor, Wen Junhui is still a loser. Maybe if he didn't ruin his image on the first day of high school by spitting on his teacher through his impecible braces, he could have been popular, but here he was, hanging out with Mingyu (who just sneezed in his hair),Wonwoo (who was busy laughing at him), Seungkwan (who was scolding Mingyu for being so unhygenic), Soonyoung (who was covering the entirety of the school's roof in graffiti) and Chan (who was watching it all happen with this impossibly bored look).

Out of everyone there, Jun could confidently say that he is the most done with life. Even Chan was occasionally laughing along with his boyfriend's antics while Jun was contemplating on ways to throw himself off the building he so dreads. Maybe if he pretends to trip and falls, he could get away with it in the afterlife and get into heaven.

It was as if Wonwoo heard his calls for death and pulled him into a tight embrace, preventing him from jumping off. "Try to have some fun, it's our last shot at being teenagers before we have to go out into the 'real world.'" The quotation marks around the phrase coaxed Jun into thinking that maybe Wonwoo already knows plenty enough about the adult life, and he wasn't sure whether he should be sympathetic or just relate to him. Though, in a sense he was right, he should have fun. These are his last summer holidays as a teenager, before he has to worry about how many packets of instant noodles he has left and how he's going to pay his student loans.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Wonwoo pulling away from his insincere hug and join Soonyoung, who has stopped his artistic spree on the floor and move onto bigger things, or in other words things that will get him into more trouble. He started climbing down the fire escape (along with Wonwoo), despite the protests of their younger friends, holding his large bag of paint cans.

"Soonyoung get back here!" Seungkwan shouted, giving off the same vibe as the time he got in trouble after missing the assembly last Friday. "Someone is going to see us!"

"Stop being a pussy, Seungkwan!" Wonwoo nudged his partner in crime, prompting the other to pass him a can of black spray paint. Great, now Jun is definitely going to be considered an accomplice when they get arrested.

No, fuck that, he's going to do this. With a deep breath he decided that he won't be a chicken like Seungkwan, no, he would own up and live his life for once.

As he made his way down the ladder, he already regretted everything. Why did he decide to do this? Fuck he's too handsome to go to prison. His parents are going to kill him once they find out.

Fuck it, he's 17, he can only be stupid as a teen and he's going to take advantage of it. He's not going to be a teen for much longer, god dammit, so he should stop being a pussy and just do it.

And so he did, ending up in a pair of handcuffs by the end of the night.

Seungkwan and Chan escaped before the cops came, thank god.

Mingyu, with his enourmous height and clusmy steps on the other hand wasn't as lucky and got caught right as he was about to leave, poor guy.

While Mingyu was being interrogated, Wonwoo, Soonyoung and Jun all got handcuffed and sent into the police station, where they had to wait for their parents. All three had nothing to say to one another, sitting in silence with the best guilty face they could muster.

Obviously they didn't feel bad, in fact they wanted to laugh and high-five each other for the great work. What a night well spent.

Honestly though, Jun hadn't felt so free in his entire life. This was such an eye-opener and he would probably do it again if he got the chance. He wasn't sure what demon was possessing him at that moment but holy shit it feels good. Then again, he does feel a little bad for nearly giving his mother a heart-attack when telling her what happened on the phone. Thank fuck she didn't have an shouting spree like Wonwoo's because he wouldn't have the heart to just hang up like his friend did.

Perhaps the most painful part of the whole day was when he had to wait in the office for the paperwork to be processed. Okay, he takes it back, it was the best part because this really hot guy just walked in wearing the same handcuffs as Jun and looking pissed as fuck, thrashing around and cursing as the policemen brought him in.

He sounded even hotter when he spoke, "I didn't fucking do it you idiots! It was the guy beside me! He's still out in the loose!" Problem was, he was shouting in Chinese and literally no one except Jun could understand him.

"Uh-" Jun didn't know what to do, he could help the guy but he was still trying to exercise his right to remain silent. Fuck it, this guy is hot and he needs to make sure he can take him on a date next Sunday.

He turned to the confused social workers who were busy trying to restrain the insanely strong stranger, "I can understand what he's saying and I'm pretty sure you'd like to hear it."

One extremely distressed man in a loose tie and very messy hair, violently slammed his desk and pointed at him with this desperation Jun never saw before, "You!" He walked around his desk and strolled over to him, so close he was almost poking his head. "We've been unable to solve his case for three, _three_ long god damn weeks I tell you! And if you can get anything out of this guy, you need to do it,  _now._ " The high schooler just nodded and turned to the other guy, who was still trying to get away from the hands of justice.

"Uh- Hey-" He started, his Chinese shaky, "They uh- want to know what you know-"

The foreign guy stopped resisting the officers and just stared at Jun with a glint in his eyes, so amazed and hopeful that Jun was surprised he himself didn't cry at the sight. Suddenly, the dude just scoffed and crossed his legs, "I'm innocent! They just grabbed me from the streets, shoved me in the car and brought me here. They said something about a robbery but I couldn't understand anymore." He chuckled insincerely at Jun's blank stare, "Tell me, do I look like a thief to you?"

If Jun could be honest, he would say yes. Judging by the muscly arms and rocker mullet alone, he would just stay away from him in any public space. "N-No?"

The menacing guy just rolled his eyes, ignoring the lie, "Well if you don't get these assholes to believe me, I'll be spending my last two years of high school in prison."

"Wait- You're in high school?!"

The obviously stressed man likely had had enough of their banter for he literally started shaking with anticipation, "What did he say?"

"He says he's innocent-"

"Anything else?" The man was obviously stressed, to the point where he could barely wait for the other to finish talking. "Can you get his name?"

"Um-" He turned to the guy beside him which was way too pissed off to give a shit about the tension building up. "What's-" He turned to Jun, nearly scaring the shit out of the poor boy. "What's you name?"

The stranger reached into his back pocket, startling the armed policemen around him, but as soon as they saw what it was they calmed. It was a shiny ID card, a new one at that, the letters 'Xu Minghao' popping out at him.

The man awaiting his answer quickly grabbed the thing, stopping Jun from reading any further, "Oh." Was all he said before settling in a nearby chair, "God fucking damn it... Those idiots..."

"What is it boss?" One of the officers asked, just as confused as Jun.

"This isn't the fucking guy you dumbasses!" He slammed the table once again, "He  immigrated here two weeks ago! How do you think he would steal the money a week before he even arrived?!" The two holding down the Chinese boy looked at each other with one of those cartoonish gazes. "Let him go before he sues us."

"But-"

"Did I fucking stutter?" The dangerous look in the man's eyes scared both the officers and Jun alike, who just wanted to go back to playing video games in his comfortable room.

"No sir."

"Then go do your job!" The men nodded and quickly took off his handcuffs, watching as Minghao shook his head in disbelief.

"Took you long enough you imbiciles." He whispered under his breath while rubbing his wrists. Jun could feel himself sigh in relief. God, this guy is really unlucky, probably even more so than Mingyu. Okay, he takes that back, no one can have their luck against them like Mingyu, who was currently sat in the waiting room crying his eyes out.

Just as the guy was about to leave, Jun's mother rushed through the door, along with his father, both of which seemed highly worried. "Oh my god!  _Wen Junhui_!" She rushed to his side, looking as if she was about to cry. "You scared me so bad! I thought you murdered someone! I swear to god if you do this again-"

"Dear, calm down, he's a teenager, what did you expect?" Jun nodded at that, for once in complete agreement with his father. Never did he think that he would ever see the face his mom send his dad, sending chills down both the men's spines.

The men in the office just watched, unable to understand a single word the foreigners were saying. Minghao on the other hand just shot Jun the cutest little smile the teen has ever seen, a burn which quickly made its way into his fragile heart. He turned around and waved with the back of his hand. "See you around, Wen Junhui." With that, he left, leaving Jun with this weird feeling in his chest and pelvic areas. Holy shit he needs to see this hottie again.

The rest of the day was a complete blur for Jun was stuck in his thoughts about the guy. The only things he could remember were; getting released after the school decided to drop charges (probably because the three boys were good at acting guilty) and the smirk both Soonyoung and Wonwoo gave him each time they caught him being starstuck. God, he hates his friends.

When he went to his dance lesson the next Thursday, he was ready to kill himself from joy.

There, with the same mullet and smile, stood Minghao, right next to the teacher in front of the entire class.

"Class, this is Minghao, our new student. He just moved here from China and doesn't speak English so Jun-" She looked at him with the same smug grin Soonyoung was showing him, "You'll help him out, alright?"

Jun has never nodded as fast in his entire life.

Guess he won't kill himself anytime soon, not when he has a date scheduled on Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment which couple/member you want to see next bc im running out of ideas


	5. joshua finds love in a hopeless place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number #1 church boy realises that Jeonghan's way of life is way better than devoting himself to god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically this song [Bruno Mars - Runaway Baby](https://youtu.be/CbE_fVjHdCY) and this song during the prom night scene [Jonathan Wright - Shimmering Waters](https://youtu.be/ppPbbHWJyio)

When he moved to this dreaded town from Los Angeles, never did he expect to fall in love. 

His Korean was just like his dreams, non-existant, so he was glad when he found out the Asians in his neighborhood knew English. Why he hung out with the Asians, he had no idea, he was probably more American than anything, but Seokmin was just so nice when he welcomed him with brownies and a warm hug.

The local church's youth group was just a bunch of pre-teen's whose parents shoved them there to 'learn more about their religion.' What Joshua learned from going there was to never trust Wonwoo with planning a play, especially after the Christmas play turned into a Shakespearean nightmare in which Joshua had to act as Mrs.Claus who was poisoned by a jealous reindeer (played by Seokmin) who wanted Santa (also known as Jihoon) all to himself. It was a disaster but Wonwoo still got that golden star for trying (screw him, everyone deserved that star).

Middle school was more or less bearable, save for the guy behind him making fun of him once in a while. Throughout that one year he spent there, he still couldn't remember that guy's name. Seungchwan? Seungjun? Seungil? He wasn't sure, but that boy was sure annoying. 

When high school came around, he was ready to bolt back to L.A. and start over, but he took that back as soon as he saw Yoon Jeonghan walk through the door. Long hair, pretty eyes, cute smile, what else do you need in a guy? Wait, guy? Jeonghan is a guy? Oh fuck him in the ass three times over, he isn't going to do this shit. He isn't gay, no, never, what? Maybe hiding behind the gym in a refrigerator box he found wasn't the best idea because oh god Jeonghan followed him there.

"Josh? Can you please come out?"

"FINE! Okay! Maybe I'm gay! But who gives a shit?! God won't hate me for being gay right?!"

And that's the story of how he met his bestest friend.

Jeonghan's sense of humour was right up his alley, one which was highly underappreciated, which is probably why they stuck together like glue every time they did anything. They were also cheaters, both in the game sense and in the romantic sector. He can't even count how many times Jeonghan played with some girl's heart, only to go date her brother. It became real bad in their junior year, which was also perhaps the best year.

Fortunately Joshua wasn't as bad, but he did have to reject Seokmin's invitation to a date that one time because he had a "super duper important study session with Louis Mitchel and I  _really_  can't miss it considering I am just-" He pinched the air for dramatic effect, "- _that_  close to getting that ass."

He had to admit, with Jeonghan he felt true happiness, unlike the one his church talks about every Sunday, where you get married to a homely woman and have obedient children. But Joshua realised that to him, happiness is cuddling with Jeonghan on Saturday morning after a successful threesome with that hot jock who checks them out in the hallway. 

Speaking of which, said jock was starting to wake up and the two friends had to choose which pre-prepared excuse they would use. Both of them silently agreed on excuse #4, which entailed pretending to have one of their moms call and leaving swiftly. Unfortunately when they saw the pout hanging over the jock's lips, they decided against it. 

"That was the best sex I've ever had." He said so confidently, Josh felt proud, "Who wants breakfast?"

Over runny eggs and strong coffee, Joshua found out that he just had sex with his middle school bully. He was just as surprised as Seungcheol, which Jeonghan enjoyed watching happen. 

Joshua was disappointed in himself for being so stupid. How hasn't he noticed that handsome smile and beautiful long eyelashes, okay he admits, maybe he did grow up to be a real hottie, but that doesn't change the fact that Seungcheol was an asshole in middle school.

What made him change his opinion was the numerous apologies he received afterwards, including flowers and a box of chocolates on Valentine's day and a glorious invitation to prom during a football game resulting in making out in front of the entire school. Jeonghan had this cheeky smile whenever he saw Josh contemplate over Seungcheol's sweet gestures, maybe it was all a ploy? Maybe he wanted to humiliate him on prom night? He decided not to fret about it too much, especially when Jeonghan is coming with him, also as Seungcheol's date.

The three spent the best night imaginable, deciding on stealing some food and ditching the entire thing. They spent their time on the beach, swimming or just lying in the sand, watching the stars with no one to disturb them. Jeonghan had long fallen asleep in Joshua's arms, and the two remaining decided to stare at the night sky together.

"Hey Josh?" Seungcheol's voice was rough from being silent for so long.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at the beauty beside him, watching his long eyelashes flutter shut against his cheeks.

"Jeonghan and I have been thinking and..." He seemed hesistant, but it didn't bother him for long because the warm eyes returned and were now looking at him, "Do you want to be our boyfriend?"

The moment seemed so intimate, so much more personal than anything they've ever done before.

Joshua parted his lips, but the words died on his tongue as soon as he tried to speak. He wanted this, he knew he did, but why was it so difficult to say?

Seungcheol sighed and shook his head, as if he was rejecting his own idea, but the other was having none of it. If he couldn't use his words to express what he's feeling, he should act them out.

Next thing he knows, he's connecting his lips with the jock's, no- his boyfriend's- pulling him closer by the hem of his shirt. The kiss was short, but nonetheless heartfelt, so full of meaning and sincerity that it nearly brought tears to Seungcheol's eyes.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?" Joshua just smiled and replied with another kiss, this time a bit rougher but no less sweet, carefully maneuvering his way around Jeonghan's sleeping form.

The two had become so caught up in their make outs that they failed to notice the third member of their gangbang waking up and getting up. What came next was a salty splash to the face, covering both boys in water. Jeonghan laughed as they got up, running to the water, trying to get back at him for ruining their moment.

In reality, no moment was ruined. This was what Joshua decided happiness was, running after his boyfriend with his other boyfriend at his side and throwing each other into the water despite their expensive suits. Joshua has really found love, even in this god forsaken town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor seokmin, he deserves the world. screw louis mitchel, he's a douche


	6. dumb puberty ft. seoksoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seokmin hates his feelings but louis still got a fine ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops i forgot this existed

There comes a point in every man's life where he has to go through a large physical change.

Those were the words Seokmin's father told him when he grew his first chest hair. It was somewhere around 7th grade when he realised that oh god he isn't straight, but he got over the shock when he found out his best friend was the same.

Soonyoung, Seokmin's best friend and probably the only person who actually understood him. They stuck together since diapers, so it was no surprise when that found out they were gay nearly on the same day. 

As soon as Seokmin's father found out about his son's sexuality, he felt like a proud father. If his son trusts him enough to tell him such an important detail of his life, he is sure as hell going to appreciate it. But the boy couldn't help but facepalm as soon as his dad asked if he's dating Soonyoung, to which he replied, "What?! Ew, no! Dad, Soonyoung is my friend, nothing else." The wiggle of the man's eyebrows irritated Seokmin and he just left to go hang out with his best friend.

When Soonyoung told Seokmin about his crush on Jihoon, he felt his heart sink a little. It felt very unusual, but he brushed it away, ignoring it for as long as he could.

Until he couldn't.

It hurt. When he saw them kissing under Seokmin's and Soonyoung's favourite tree back in freshman year, it felt the worse than before. He refused to believe he had a crush on his best friend, it's impossible right? He wanted to believe that lie, but no matter how hard he tried, the pain wouldn't go away.

Seokmin couldn't handle it, not anymore, so he went to the only other person he could trust, Joshua. Sure, showing up uninvited to his friend's house at midnight with the rain pouring hard outside wasn't one of his brightest ideas, but he was lucky that Josh was quick to pull him into his arms and comfort him as best as he could, listening to his mumbles with utmost attention. For a little while he felt better, hanging out with Joshua while Soonyoung fucks Jihoon, so hot and cute at the same time, fuck he's doing it again.

He tried his best not to think about it too much, but it was hard, considering he had to see them in class every day, but with Josh there to listen to him, he handled.

Honestly, he wasn't upset when Joshua declined his date offer. If anything it was more of a way to pay him back than an actual date, so he just shrugged it off and went on with his life. He just really hopes his friend got Louis' ass, because holy shit that ass looks nice.

For the entirety of his freshman year, he only hung out with Soonyoung once, and that's only because they had to help Wonwoo with putting on the school play.

When Wonwoo left the two alone as they painted the set, it felt like an eternity before one of them spoke.

"So, uh," Soonyoung was the first to speak, "got your ears pierced huh?"

The other hummed in agreement, avoiding direct eye contact.

"Can you..." The dancer seemed hesitant about something, and Seokmin knew exactly what it was, "Can you tell me why, uh... you've been ignoring me?"

He totally didn't want to answer, knowing that the truth would just make Soonyoung think it was his fault, which it wasn't. He wanted to make something up, but before he could, the other already spoke again.

"Is it because of Jihoon?"

There it is, the one thing he didn't want to talk about. Seokmin closed his eyes before nodding a little, scared of the other's reaction. And he was lucky he did, because he could just feel the awkwardness settle between them.

"I'm sorry, Seokmin-"

"It's fine." He lied, biting his lip hard, "You love him and I am in no position to change that."

Soonyoung didn't know what to say to the other, so he just sighed, turning back to the abandoned set. "Okay, if you say so."

Seokmin wanted to crawl into a pit and die, but he couldn't, considering he had quite a big performance coming up.

The play was about a gay teen fairy struggling in an unfair society where straight elves dominate the population, written of course by Wonwoo. Seokmin somehow landed the main role, though he wasn't even in drama club, Seungkwan got to be the bisexual best friend, who's also a centuar (He is still mad that he didn't get to be the lead) and Soonyoung of course had to be the hot wizard love interest.

Everything was fine until they found out about the kiss scene at the end. Despite both Soonyoung and Seokmin whining about it, Wonwoo didn't budge, saying that it's an important part of the play (which honestly, is the biggest bullshit ever) and flipping the two off. And so, the two no-homo friends decided not to do the kiss until the actual performance, something that pissed off the gay director, but it's not like he could say no. 

Unluckily for Seokmin, the day of the play he could barely hold his shit together.

"Seriously Shua, why do you get to publicly slap Louis' fine ass, but I have to kiss my best friend?!"

The older shrugged, leaning his head on his fuck buddy's shoulder. "I have a fine ass?"

"Shut up Louis, I'm trying to be cute."

Seokmin groaned, pacing around aimlessly like the idiot he is. "What will my parents think?! How about Jihoon? Oh my god Jihoon will be so mad-"

Joshua sighed and placed his leg right in front of the idiot, effectively tripping him. "Whoops, that wasn't intentional," It was definitely intentional, "Anyway, won't you stop worrying so much? You get to kiss you crush and Jihoon gets to witness the beauty of polyamory, it's a win win situation."

"What?-" The stressed boy sighed, sitting down next to Louis, "You know what? You're right, I shouldn't be so worried about it. If Soonyoung is doing this, he's obviously okay with it, right?"

Oh boy he was wrong.

Everything was going fine until the scene. The gay fairy was ready to do it, so ready. They're both leaning it, so close, Seokmin's hand pulling Soonyoung's face closer. Suddenly, it happened. Their lips were touching ever so gently and everybody in the audience went silent. He could just sense the jealousy in Jihoon's glare as he got up from his seat. The shorter boy left and he felt Soonyoung tense into his hold as they pulled away, breathing in sync.

"Kyle, I'm sorry-" The younger said, his lines coming out nearly in a stutter.

"It's fine Justin, as long as it makes you happy." There it was, the single tear falling down Soonyoung's cheek as he smiled so sadly yet sincerely. With a final kiss to the cheek, the older left, running off with a stream of tears going down his porclain skin.

Soon enough, Seokmin dies in the play, and it ends, leaving emptiness in everyone's stomachs.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the genuine excitement in Wonwoo's eyes as he congradulated the two for the great performance.

It nearly made Seokmin laugh.

The kiss wasn't as satisfying as his first kiss was supposed to be. The tears were realer than anything Soonyoung said to him in the past month. His death almost felt deserved. The emptiness stayed with him for weeks, unable to talk to Soonyoung. Luckily he talked to him first.

He sat next to him, under their favourite tree, "Seokmin, I know you're mad at me for dating Jihoon and I definitely understand that, but you're still my best friend and I'm yours, I'm not myself without you," He scooted closer, wrapping his arm around him softly, "So I was thinking, want to have a sleepover at mine? Just you and me, just like the old times."

With a small smile he agreed, "Fine, but pizza is on you."

"Not fair! I payed last time!"

"Well then I'm not going."

"Ugh, fine," Soonyoung looked at him with the cutest grin, "I missed you, bro."

"I missed you too dude."

Thinking back at it a year later, Seokmin is mad at himself for being such a god damn pussy and choosing pepperoni over the double decker ham and cheese, but he chose not to think of it at 3 am as his best friend unconsciously clings to him like his life depends on it.

Honestly, Seokmin was a tiny bit upset when he found out Chan snatched Soonyoung away at just the right moment, but he's actually fine with platonic cuddles and deep talk at two in the morning. In fact he's quite happy that Soonyoung knows of his abandonment issues and won't let him think for even a second that he's being replaced.

Thank god he has a date with Louis next Saturday, because his teenage hormones wouldn't be able to handle puberty otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is written badly but don't @ me this is just how i write seokmin's character (no printer only fax)


	7. jihoon almost gets laid and soonyoung almost dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon learns to let go, even if it's hard.

If Jihoon had a mystical genie who could grant him a single wish, he'd most likely wish for true love (of course he'd try to wish for an infinite amount of wishes first, but that never works), not whatever soap opera he got into. Sure, Seungcheol and his boyfriends gangbanging him every Thursday was nice and all, but it wasn't what he wanted. Cuddles at 2 am, holding hands in the rain, being pinned against the lockers of the gym Seungcheol work at; that's what he wanted every day, unfortunately he only got that on Wednesdays. Speaking of which, isn't Wednesday today?

Seungcheol bit hard on his neck, large possessive marks littering his petite chest which will probably get him punched later, but it's all worth it for the dicking. Jihoon moaned a bit too loudly in response, uncaring for the echo spreading throughout the home containing no other souls other than the two topless boys who were hornier than the devil (and a poor dog that has to deal with the noise). 

Hands travelled all over his body before reaching his jeans, the teasing hands hovering over his zipper for a long three seconds until he finally decided to stop his torture. The whole process of undressing was excruciatingly slow when it came to Seungcheol but after the tent in his boxers was more than evident, he wasted no time in removing his pants entirely.

"Fuck Jihoon-" The older whispered in his ear, pulling him up onto his lap, feeling him all around.

"Cheollie, fu-fuck me-" A pathetic whine left his lips and it was just the thing to get Seungcheol riled up and start kissing the boy with even more passion than before.

It was as if the sex gods hated him or something because his phone just happened to be off silent this one and only time he got to be alone with Seungcheol in the entire week. And- Oh god why the hell is Mingyu calling him in at 8 pm?

He reached towards the bedside table, but instead of picking it up he instead put it on speaker, too caught up in Seungcheol teasing his body. 

"What do you-" His shit of a boyfriend decided it was a good time to bite him on the shoulder so lo and behold an embarrassing whimper left his mouth, followed by absolute silence on the other line. "What do-do you want Mingyu? Kind of rea-really busy right now."

"Ji-Jihoon," The boy on the other line sniffled, breathing heavy, "Soonyoung got into a ca-car accident and- and-"

Jihoon froze in place, along with Seungcheol who in all honesty, barely knew Soonyoung in the first place, but it still struck him surprisingly hard.

"He's i-in an ambulance hea-heading to E-Elk Rue Hospital-"

"I'll be there in ten." He hung up, a rush of fear finally hitting him. Oh my fucking god Soonyoung is hurt.

Seungcheol carefully got up, passing the shorter his clothes, silently trying to calm him with a hand on his back. The now panicking boy threw on his clothes, so fast that he put his shirt on backwards (The older helped him put it on properly despite his protests of "I don't care Cheol! Who gives a shit when my friend might be fucking dying!" His boyfriend just shushed him and just did his thing).

When the two were finally dressed, they hurried over to the older's car, wasting no time as they sped off, Jihoon's heart beating faster than ever before.

He didn't even notice his tears until the older wiped them away, eyes still on the road. "Hoonie, he's going to be okay."

"You- You don't know that." He tried to counter, pushing away the gentle hand on his cheek. 

Both stayed quiet for the rest of the short car ride, mostly because Jihoon was to shaken to speak, his eyes closed and body rocking back and forth.

The second they got there, it felt as if Jihoon's heart was about to jump out of his chest. He needs to see Soonyoung.

He was about to run to the reception when he saw what he feared. 

Soonyoung was being carried in out of an ambulance, clothes bloody and eyes dim. Nurses surrounded him with panicked looks, aiding his breathing with various devices. One of his legs was split open, the white of his bone peaking out painfully. He looked on the brink of consciousness, blinking slowly despite the ruckus surrounding him.

It broke Jihoon.

Tears traveled down his face, as he fell into a state of denial. This can't be happening. Soonyoung can't be hurt right? He can't be. 

He fell onto the floor, staring blankly at the closed doors of the surgery room. Seungcheol kneeled down next to him, his arms wrapped him in form of comfort. He whispered soft words to him, reassuring the shorter boy, but he couldn't hear anything except for his screaming thoughts. He wasn't sure what it was he was feeling or why he felt that way, but whatever it was, he knew he couldn't leave Soonyoung alone. Seungcheol helped him up onto a nearby chair, hugging him through his shaking and incoherent muttering. 

They sat like that for around half an hour before Mingyu (crying and shaky like Jihoon), Wonwoo (panicked and worried), Seungkwan (bitter and angry), Hansol (trying to calm Seungkwan), Seokmin (eyes wide and breathing short), Chan (completely broken down in tears), Jun (too shaken to speak) and Minghao (confused and concerned) busted their way in asking Seungcheol the details (which he didn't really know).

Jihoon didn't want to listen to want to listen to what happened, but he still caught bits and pieces.

"We-We were going to the movies." Mingyu muttered as Wonwoo pet his head.

"He got angry at us and-" Wonwoo looked on the brink of tears like everyone else, "He stormed off and next thing we know-"

"He was hit by a drunk driver." Jun uttered his first words since coming there. Minghao asked him something in Chinese to which he replied, "No, that asshole drove off before the police got there."

"They're catching him now." Seungkwan growled, his voice bordering on murderous. "I swear to fuck-" He threw his fist up into the air viciously, "-if that piece of shit doesn't rot in jail, I'm going to pull his insides out-" He continued his empty threats, at one point become so graphic in detail that Hansol had to shut his mouth with his hand.

"That's enough baby." He not-so-quietly whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around the boy, who was visibly shaking in anger.

Meanwhile Jihoon had stopped his crying and had his attention set on Chan, whose breathing had become shorter by the second (though still not as short as Jihoon).

The short male released himself from Seungcheol's grasp and moved towards the youngest, kneeling down to meet the eyes of the boy seated on the floor. Everyone's eyes were on him, but it's not like he gave a shit anyway. He hugged the boy tightly, willing himself not to cry.

"I know it's hard for you, but it's going to be al-alright," The younger looked up at him with glossy eyes, "Soonie- Soo-Soonyoung, is going to be alright a-and they'll ma-make the guy pay, and everything will be alright-"

"Hyung," Chan said, the faintest of smiles on his face, "Thanks." He wrapped his arms tightly around the older, finding comfort in the unfamiliar warmth.

They stayed like that for a while, until Jihoon helped Chan up and onto one of the chairs. Seungcheol and Mingyu had to leave for work (they work night shifts at this one gym and it's awful) and took Minghao and Jun (who was protesting against it) home, whose parents called 34 times.

Jihoon would say it was about 3 hours later, when a nurse, tall and handsome with his hair waving dramatically against the hospital's air conditioning, сame running in with desperation glazed over his eyes, "Who here is Lee Chan?" The way he pronounced his name made nearly everyone cringe, but no one said a thing.

The shortest gently nudged the youngest, nodding at him to go with a small smile on his face.

Chan smiled back at him and stood up, "I am."

The nurse, who sighed in relief, finally gathered himself, "Kwon Soonyoung wants to see you- oh and- he instructed me to tell the shortest," He turned to Jihoon, "He's fine so go home."

He finally showed him the way, mumbling something along the lines of 'Aren't these the kids who hired Jacob? They payed him way too much to be a pool boy, kind of want to be a pool boy now.

Chan strode off into the distance and everyone suddenly felt a weight lift off their shoulders, especially Jihoon who felt like his entire soul has left his body (which is a good thing because his soul consists of mainly darkness and death).

"OOoOoh my gOD" exclaimed the very loud Seungkwan, who was fanning his face to prevent any more tears, "He's fine, he's fine, he's fiNe!" Hansol carefully comforted him as he continued his now inaudible muttering, petting his hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Wonwoo sighed and finally collapsed onto Seokmin, who was busy calling Mingyu to tell him the news. "Holy shit, I have never been so worried in my entire fucking life." He thought out loud, rubbing his face with his hands. "Tell Mingyu that he better bring me a coffee once he's done with his shift, or else I'll die of exhaustion."

Seokmin pulled the phone off his ear, "Wonwoo, I don't think that's how bodies work-" 

"God dammit, I just want a fucking americano, oh and tell 'im to grab a donut too."

"Get me one too," Jihoon suddenly said, standing up just to lie back down on Seokmin, "I'm fucking starving."

The rest of the night was uneventful, the only major thing that happened was Mingyu bringing three bags of donuts at 4 am because he didn't know what kind Wonwoo would want. It made Jihoon wonder if he's ever going to get a boyfriend who would go out of his way to make sure he's okay like this. Sure, Seungcheol showed up to comfort him with a box of protein bars he stole from work, but it wasn't the same.

But he's okay with it, for now. 

Until Seungcheol leaves for college at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot this existed


	8. in which mingyu accidentally kisses seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys decide to throw a party in honour of Soonyoung's return from the hospital, but it just ends up humiliating both possibly drunk Mingyu and  
> cockblock Seungkwan as they find themselves stuck in a closet together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song which inspired me most while writing this is Comfortable by Lauv   
> enjoy this mess!

As a welcome back gift to Soonyoung, everyone decided to throw a party at Seungcheol's. Well, it was mostly just a get together with really loud teenagers and a lot of alcohol, but nonetheless, it was still a disaster. 

So, on a exceptionally hot but rainy July night (right after Wonwoo's 17th birthday party which ended _horribly_ wrong), a bunch of asian guys (+ one confused Louis because everyone needs a fuck buddy) piled into a house to drink their sorrows away.

Even though Soonyoung's leg was broken and his entire left arm was covered in bandages, he sure as hell enjoyed being back with his friends, laughing like idiots and singing nostalgic songs on a ridiculously expensive karaoke machine. But what he loved the most about that particular night was watching his underclassmen suffer during seven minutes in heaven.

Mingyu has no idea how he was coaxed into playing the stupid game, especially when he's the designated driver and _supposedly_ sober (though he isn't sure after drinking about four cups of that peculiar tasting "apple juice"), but here he is, sitting in a circle with 13 horny, drunk guys. 

He was highly concerned for his safety as it was (Wonwoo always ends up accidentally giving him a black eye during these games), but now he's considering jumping out the window since Soonyoung just announced that today (of all the possible options, he chose _the_ day before Mingyu's medical exam) was the one and only day of 'No Limits', where you're allowed to sleep with someone other than your partner, meaning he is won't get away without at least a dozen hickeys. 

They throw their names into Hansol's bucket hat (which looked more like the Goblet of Fire, with its yellow and red pattern). Mingyu was really close to bailing and running back home, but Wonwoo threw his name in for him (He kissed his cheek and threw an arm around him, "You're welcome, honey.").

The first two to be picked out were Seokmin and Jeonghan, the pair making out before making it into the small room. For the entire seven minutes there was very loud moaning, coming mostly from Seokmin, and when they came out of the closet (for the second time) Jeonghan's shirt was on backwards and Seokmin' face was brighter than Soonyoung's red panties. 

While people went in and out moaning, arguing or both, the rest played strip uno and somehow (managing to survive Wonwoo's legendary power move), Mingyu ended up losing almost every round. By 10 pm all he was left with was the very expensive oversized shirt he stole from his bulky dad and his very thin boxers, which very prominently showed the outline of his cute chilli pepper. Luckily, before he lost his underwear too, Cheol and Jun finished their turn, meaning it was time to choose new names.

The self-proclaimed MC, Seungkwan, gathered everyone around the hat, making sure everyone was watching as he picked a name out of the six left. 

He glanced at the paper, "Our first victim is," He swirled his hand around dramatically, a dumb grin on his equally stupid face, 

 

"Mingyu!"

 

Wonwoo nudged him with a smirk, the older's arm covered in scratches from the cats he brought home last Sunday, giving him a quick peck as a sign of good luck (though everyone knew that the tallest had the worst of luck). Mingyu just gulped in fear, silently praying that his closet partner won't be too brutal on his sensitive skin (and boner).

When the next name was pulled out, Mingyu could definitely see the colour leave Seungkwan's face. He was about to hide the paper, or maybe eat it, when Jihoon pushed him onto the couch quite violently and viciously grabbed it from his hand, bursting out in a nearly demonic laughter as he read over the name. 

 

"It's Seungkwan!" 

 

He held it up for everyone to see as the blond boy's face became pale, either from hearing his name or because of Jihoon's unexpected evilness.

Unnessecary cheering erupted and the two males shared the Look™, also known as their signature 'I fucking hate you but we need to do this,' look. 

Not long after everyone teased the hell out of them, they were shoved into the closet, manic giggling coming from the other side of the door (Mostly from Jihoon and Wonwoo, the two high-fiving as the door closed). The lock soon clicked and their fate was sealed, confining them in the very small space of the room. 

They silently decided to sit down on the carpeted floor, being absolutely quiet for 30 seconds before Mingyu finally grew a pear and spoke up, "So," He moved just a bit closer, his intentions clear, "What do you want to do?"

Seungkwan sighed, looking away despite the fact that he can't see anything anyway, "Let's just talk I guess." Whether he's clueless or he's a cockblock didn't matter, what mattered was that Mingyu's hard on was deflating from disappointment. 

"Alright." Mingyu whispered, faintly feeling the boner between his legs beg for attention.

"So," The younger (and far shorter) of the two cleared his throat awkwardly, "I-" He suddenly held onto Mingyu's hand, startling him quite hard, "I-I'm sorry about that one time in the student council office when you walked in on Vernon giving me a blowjob-" He took a deep breath as the tall boy made a disgusted face (even though he knew the whole ordeal was pretty hot), "And also for that other time totally not important time during Chemistry when I got partnered with Jungkook," He was talking way too fast, but he could still understand every word, "and you got super jealous so instead of letting you be with your totally 'not crush,'" Putting airquotes around the two words really didn't help, "I flirted and made out with him in front of everyone in the cafeteria and almost slept with him-"

 

Mingyu choked, "Wait you _what_?"

 

"-until he remembered that we had an assignment due the next day and that he might have a boyfriend back in California-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you almost got Jungkook in bed with you? _How_?! I tried like twenty times during No Limits weeks and he just told me to fuck off!"

"Ah," Mingyu knows for a fact that if the light was on, he would see a large shit-eating grin on Seungkwan's annoying face, "A simple soul such as thee cannot understand the profound and complicated art of cosplay-"

Mingyu groaned very loudly, far too irritated to care whether he was dressed as Hinata Shoyo or, god forbid, Sailor Moon, so he placed his hand over Seungkwan's talkative mouth, "You talk too much."

Seungkwan retorted, but all that came out were muffled sounds, which if you strained your hearing, would sound like, "If you listened to anything I say, you wouldn't be considered the biggest loser in school." But in all honesty, Mingyu didn't care in the slightest, especially when he's horny and in need of a quick banging.

In a shaky and unsure motion, he managed got on top of his lap, letting go of his friend's mouth to instead hold his reddening face in his slightly sweaty hands. 

"You know I can totally feel your hard-on right?" Seungkwan was startled by this discovery, but managed to keep his cool, though not for very long. 

The older lightly grinded his hips against him, showing the other a small preview of what can come, if he just stopped being such a turn-off. "Come on Kwannie, we got like four more minutes left and I bet with your-" He very gently touched the tip of the tent in Seungkwan's pants, " _Monster cock_ ," Mingyu giggled to himself as the younger's face went full tomato, "You can make me cum in _two_."

"Tha-That's a very-" He cleared his throat feeling his entire body burn hot, "- _tempting_ offer, but I'll have to de-decline."

Mingyu leaned in closer, his pouting lips hovering above Seungkwan's, the smell of alcohol now evident. "Oh my god- Mingyu-" The younger held the older's cheeks, his face somewhat resembling a fish, "-have you been drinking?! Are you insane?!" The drunk individual shook his head in denial, "You have the strictest parents in the galaxy and you do _this_?!" 

"Kwannie, it doesn't matter-"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, you absolute _moron_! Your mom will tell everyone, including Seungcheol's very rich and trusting parents, that _all_ teen asians in this god forsaken town are idiots like you!" 

"It doesn't matter because my parents are out of town," He leaned in yet again, lips ghosting over the other, "And because..." His hands snaked around Seungkwan's hot neck, fingers softly brushing through the back of his hair, "Your dad never cared, _right_?" There was something strangely dark in his tone, "I mean it's not like he ever cared when you came home drunk or high, why would he care now?"

 

"Wha-" His eyes suddenly grew twice in size and his breathing halted, "How- How do you know I live with my dad?" 

 

A tipsy giggle left the tall boy's lips, "I looked through your papers when I was called to the principal's office back in May," Seungkwan didn't know whether to be angry or surprised at how Mingyu, of all people on Earth, managed to pull something like that off, "Couldn't believe you lied to all of us about living alone for the last 4 years."

"It's none of your business," He snapped, blood boiling with sudden anger, "You don't need to know about my personal life."

"Fine, I don't care that you lied to me, your best friend, for so long, but does Hansol know? Does he know why you've been sleeping over so often? Why you're avoiding home?"

Seungkwan felt hot tears roll down his cheeks, but he quickly wiped them away, unwilling to show his weak side to his friend, "Just- Just leave me alone." 

Mingyu didn't know what went through his drunk mind at that moment, but he still felt a pang of guilt stirring deep in his stomach. So for once, he decided to shut up and just murmur a quiet, "Okay."

They sat in silence for a whole minute and for some reason Mingyu was still seated on Seungkwan's boner, causing light shivers whenever the tree couldn't keep his ass still and moved every three seconds. 

All of a sudden, without any sort of warning, the door flew open, bumping into Mingyu's wide back and flinging him forward and onto- oh _god-_ Seungkwan's lips.

Oh god, oh _fuck_ , he's so _fucked_.

 

He and Seungkwan just stared at each other, both too embarrassed to even move.

"Alright love birds, time is over." Seungcheol said gently, despite how amused and bewildered he was by their... _predicament_.

Seungkwan only realised to pull away _after_ he heard the telltale sound of a photograph being taken, face turned red for the second time tonight.

"I'm definitely posting this on my Instagram." He heard Jeonghan mutter, something you would never want to hear from the Tyrant of Gossip, and before the two younger boys knew it, their social lifes have been ruined for sure.

Seungkwan pushed Mingyu off of himself, getting up from the floor, "Hyung, come on! Please delete it!"

As the younger literally begged on his knees in front of Jeonghan, Mingyu got up and nearly toppled over landing right in Seungcheol's arms.

"I got you buddy," He mumbled, helping him out of the small closet. 

Once they were seated back on the couch, he finally opened his mouth to talk, "Cheol, can- can I talk to you later?" Mingyu whispered, making sure none of the twelve other guys could hear him. "It's about Seungkwan."

"Oh-" The sudden seriousness threw him off a bit, but he still managed an answer, "Okay." 

The rest of the night went like all their other sleepovers went, chaotic.

Everyone drank a little too much and by 11 pm the older half of them engaged in an orgy in the living room, far too loud for the younger generation, who weren't allowed to engage in anything other than grinding and making out. 

(Seungcheol stood above all six of them and menacingly pointed his finger, "If I see anyone under the age of 17 try and do anything inappropriate, I will call every single one of your parents and tell them about your porn stashes." 

Everyone in the room gasped, but Chan held up his brave hand saying, "But Jihoon is still 16!"

Cheol gave him a look of fatherly disapproval, " _Did I ask_?")

At one point, at around 3 am when people sobered up a little, everyone had at least a dozen hickeys and the orgy finally broke down tired, Seungkwan excused himself to the bathroom, disappearing upstairs.

Mingyu wasted no time in getting up as well, looking at Seungcheol and walking outside, the older panicking and putting on his pants before running after the tallest. 

They made their way onto the porch, the rain pouring down stronger than before, muting out their conversation for anyone else to hear.

Despite how coolheaded and in-control Seungcheol seems whenever he's the leader of the group, as soon as they were away from everyone else, his vulnerability and worry showed immediately, "So what happened? Is he dying? Is he suicidal? Do you think he's getting therapy? Did a relative die? Or did he break up with Hansol? Oh god please don't tell me he did, they were the cutest couple."

When Mingyu put his hand on his shoulder and softly told him to calm down, Seungcheol cleared his throat, "Is- Is he okay?" 

Mingyu thought for a moment, before piecing together his thoughts, "I-" He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but he couldn't keep it in any longer, fearing for his best friend and his safety,

 

" _I don't think so_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long.  
> i actually finished this back in August but it felt unsatisfying so it took me another two months to edit it.  
> expect the next one sooner probably.


	9. seungkwan is a crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan goes back home, but gets met with the one person he hates the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; mentions of abuse

With his backpack slung over his shoulder and his bedhead more than evident, Seungkwan inhaled sharply, standing in front of a seemingly normal home with a neatly cut lawn and a dull grey roof like every other house in the neighbourhood.

Unlike his friends, who seem to have a giddy time returning home after an especially long sleepover, Seungkwan feels dread build up at the pit of his stomach as he steps foot onto the porch, the forgotten swing to his right a bit dusty and unkept, despite how neat everything else is.

He doesn't bother knocking, he just shoves in his keys into the lock and swings the front door open. He knows that at 9 am there won't be a soul in the house he was entering and even  _if_  his cat hasn't ran away yet, it wouldn't bother greeting him any time soon.

Seungkwan threw his shoes off and scurried upstairs, the house clean and tidy like it's always been.

As soon as he got to his room, he locked the door and let out the deep, shaky sigh he was holding, clutching onto his heart as he tried to keep his tears in and steady his breathing.

It took him a full minute to calm down and look around, realising how long he has been gone this time.

A full month of moving from house to house, feeling like a nomad as he slept over at a friend's house with the excuse of "not being able to sleep alone". It got a bit easier once Hansol and his family went to Hawaii for their annual vacation, since all he was tasked with feeding the family's dog and another very large and annoying dog by the name of Mingyu, who decided to help out and stayed with him for the entire two weeks (managing to break only  _three_ things, including the microwave, his phone and his nose).

Seungkwan briefly fumed about his hatred for how "caring" Mingyu acted after the party, especially when half the school thought the two were dating (the work of the unstoppable Tyrant of Gossip). He  _knew_ the tree was just worried about him, and he  _knew_ his best friend was just trying to help him get out of the dark place he is in, but he didn't need anyone's pity, he was used to it, how could he not be after four excruciatingly long years?

He shook his head, feeling frustrated just thinking about Mingyu's stupidly long legs, wanting to do something more productive, like maybe clearing out his wardrobe or planning how to kill Mingyu in his sleep.

Deciding to focus on the former, he dropped his backpack onto the bed and opened his creaky closet, looking through the far-too-grey folded clothing.

With an irritated grunt, he pulled everything into a pile on the floor, searching for something in the very back, falling onto his bed once he found it.

A small smile creeped it's way onto his face as he looked at the photo album in his hands, the fluffy pink material of the cover brushing softly against his fingers. 

It's been  _years_ since he touched this thing, staying forgotten in the very back of his closet, gathering dust until his boyfriend reminded him that he  _did_  in fact have a normal family a mere four years ago, before fate decided to fuck him over.

He sighed and shoved the album into his backpack, feeling a little bit better about being at home.

After sitting on the bed for a few minutes, thinking about how Hansol comes back home today, he decided to go back to work, rummaging the pile of clothes for anything that still fits his grown-up body. At the very bottom of it he luckily found a bunch of his sisters' shirts and jeans, both of which were somehow big enough for him (Damn his genetics for making him such a twink).

He quickly threw everything into his bag, ready to leave, looking at the mess in his room and humming in satisfaction. As he made his way downstairs, he ignored the pain in his chest, wanting nothing to do with this place.

Just before he left, he glanced out the front window, just to make sure no one is around to see him.

Oh.

Oh shit-

Oh  _fuck._

He spots a very familiar car pulling up in the driveway, it's shiny grey exterior reflecting the hot August sun as the door opened.

_Fuck._

It's his dad.

Greying hair, slightly crinkled white shirt and a tired expression painted his father in a light that almost made Seungkwan pity him, but he knew who was truly behind that mask. A man- no a  _monster_ \- who ruined all his chances for a normal family. Why was he here? He's supposed to be at work. So why did he return?

Seungkwan suddenly remembered his situation and panicked, unsure of what to do or at the very least where he could hide. He thought of the back door a little too late since the door opened, reminding him that he did in fact forget to lock it on his way in.

And there he was, his awful, miserable father, in the flesh, looking at Seungkwan dazed and confused.

"Seungkwan...?"

The boy stood there frozen, unable to form words in front of the man who managed to hurt him in all ways imaginable.

"Oh my god!" He wrapped his disgusting arms around him, tears soaking Seungkwan's- well, Hansol's- t-shirt. "I was so worried! I was about to call the police! You-"

" _Fuck off_." Seungkwan spat angrily, blood boiling as he pushed away the pathetic man, "You think I'll fall for that shit?" He saw the cowardly fear in the eyes of his father, the person he used to look up to, "You think after  _years_ of having to work two jobs because  _you_ wasted it on drinking, I would forgive you? Just because you pretended to care when Jinseol ran away? Pretended to fucking care when mom died?!" His voice got louder and his eyes got glassy, "You really fucking think I would want to live under the same roof as someone like  _you_?!"

The man fell to his knees, started begging for forgiveness and had the  _audacity_ to grab onto Seungkwan's leg. But he didn't care, hell, it made him despise the man even more especially when he  _knows_ this is all an act to look sorry.

Seungkwan pushed him off with a sharp 'tsk', very close to kicking the man when he almost literally kisses his feet.

"I'm leaving."

The boy held tightly onto the straps of his backpack as he walked out, suppressing the overwhelming urge to break everything in the house once the man started promising to "improve" and, "never do it again", even though the sudden look of animalistic rage in his voice said otherwise.

With that, he left, feeling the weight on his chest float away, finally letting him breathe.

He walked slowly, footsteps heavy. Even if he could breathe, he still felt like throwing up, taking a long, hot shower and burning all his clothes. Why did he have to run into him? Why did Seungkwan have to see him?  _Why_  did he have to breathe the same air as  _him?_

It felt like hours before he made it to Hansol's house, instantly noticing the bright red mini-van in the driveway. It made him smile, even if just a little bit, letting him clear his mind.

He rang the doorbell, enjoying the refreshing scent of wet grass, the sprinklers running as if to indicate the life inside the house.

He heard yells and shouts, unlike the ones he usually heard in his own home, of a brother and sister arguing over who would get the door until their tired mother finally opened it.

The woman, around 40 with long brown hair and a warm smile, invited him in, letting him go up to his boyfriend's room without hesitation, almost as if he lived there.

"Vernon!" He knocked on the door like he usually did, banging loudly as if there was a killer in the house, knowing for a fact that the 'bad boy' everyone knows about is a gamer nerd who barely hears anything outside his headphones, especially when playing an overly violent game.

Hansol, or so to call Vernon, unlocked the door, before unexpectedly tackling his boyfriend into a tight hug. "I missed you so much." He whispered, grasping onto the older as if his life depended on it.

"I did too." Seungkwan mumbled back, wrapping his arms around Hansol in a similar embrace, although not as suffocating as the one he is in.

They spent a good portion of the afternoon sharing unfortunate stories from the past two weeks, all while eating Mrs. Chwe's ultrapowered-sandwiches which were filled to the brim with Seungkwan's favourite sauces and meats.

Hansol passionately talked about how his sister fell for a French guy she saw at the beach and how she sobbed when they had to go back home, promising the guy to call even though he didn't understand English. It seemed that Hansol, through his very limited French and hand gestures, managed to befriend the guy and apologise on behalf of his annoying little sister. Once he showed Seungkwan a picture, he felt a bit jealous. The guy is pretty hot.

Seungkwan on the other hand had a jolly time recalling Mingyu's escapades during his visits, like the time he microwaved a bowl of soup, not knowing it had a battery inside it and nearly burned the house down, or the time he somehow spilt red wine, of all things, on one of Seungkwan's shirts and spent about an hour trying to scrub off the mark with shampoo (it's a permanent stain now thanks to the tree, forever reminding him what an idiot his best friend is).

Once the two were done eating and most stories have been told, Hansol went back to playing his game and Seungkwan cuddled up to him from behind, mindlessly watching him play some RPG that came out twenty years ago.

It wasn't long before he let his mind wander off, thinking about mundane things like- Did Hansol try to flirt with the exceptionally hot French guy? Is Mingyu's finger alright after that burn? Did the RPG character have to go back home to his parents? What if he didn't? What if he spent the rest of his life avoiding his home like the plague? What if...

Hansol pushed him out of his thoughts, game put away to the side and his fingers carefully wiping away the tears from Seungkwan's face.

Oh.

That's right, he's crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

More tears fell, yet he wasn't sure what's wrong. He thought and wondered for a while, silently crying with his boyfriend watching him, concerned.

And then he realised why, why he felt this sudden surge of emotions boil out of him.

His breathing constricted and his chest felt heavy, the memories returning to him in an instant, despite him trying to repress it for so long.

Yet, he should have known that going back home was a bad idea and seeing his father's pathetic attempt at an apology just made it worse.

Why did he go there anyway?

Oh, that's right, the photo album.

He jumped up, reaching for his backpack and digging out the pink album clumsily. He looked at it before clutching it to his chest in a desperate attempt to salvage the only remaining pictures he had of his beloved mother.

Hansol somehow understood the cause of his sorrow, a good boyfriend indeed, and delicately pulled Seungkwan into his arms, treating him as if he was a million dollar vase on the verge of breaking.

Seungkwan felt overwhelmed, the feelings he should have felt this morning taking over and reminding him of every single time his mother smiled at him or told him how much she loved him.

He missed her.

He missed having parents.

He missed his sisters.

He missed having a family.

But that didn't matter now, not when Hansol is holding him oh so softly, making sure to whisper sweet nothings into his ear to remind him that he still has him and his friends, people who are the closest thing to family he has.

"Ha-Hansol...?"

"Yes Kwannie?"

He pulled away from the hug to look at Hansol's face, the other still holding onto his hand.

"Is it..." He paused, unsure if he can say it, "Is it okay if I rant about my dad?"

The gentle smile on his face made Seungkwan's heart skip a beat. "Of course."

He spent a good hour extrapolating his feelings, talking about his family in a way he never had before, the financial struggle, his mother being refused medical care, his sisters running away, refusing to live with their father, but at the same time leaving Seungkwan alone. Hansol nods along to everything, at times supporting his anger, telling him that he has every right to be mad.

Then came the hard part.

He pauses, the hand around his giving him an encouraging squeeze. Mingyu's words from the party echo in his mind, telling him that out of anyone, Hansol is the one person he  _has_ to tell. "There- There were nights when my dadp would come home drunk."

"He-" He stuttered, tears threatening to fall again. "He would- would yell and tell me ho-horrible things."

"And- And sometimes he would-" He looked up into the eyes of his beloved,

"He hi-hit me, Hansol."

Then he felt it again, the sudden wave of emotions which made him sob violently against his patient boyfriend's shoulder.

"He- He hit me a-and blamed me fo-for my sisters le-leaving a-and my mother's dea-death." He clutched onto Hansol's shirt, burying his entire face in his chest. "He- He made me do  _\- aw-awful_ and  _disgustings_  things." Then he stopped talking altogether, prompting to just hold onto the dearest person in his life with everything he's got, scared that he too will leave him.

"Shh, it's alright baby." The steady rubs on his back somewhat soothed him, "Let it all out."

He sobbed harder, "It hurts, Hansol."

It took him 10 minutes to stop crying and shaking, thanks to his supportive boyfriend, and another 15 to tell himself to get his shit together.

His inner self, which he named Seung, had to mentally slap and shout at Kwan, his outer self, that crying and complaining will solve nothing. And Seung is right, according to Kwan, he shouldn't pour his emotions over something he can't change.

"Do you want to take legal action against him?" Hansol asked carefully once he was sure Seungkwan wasn't crying.

"Someday I will," He smiled a little, "But I have enough to deal with as it is, so that'll have to wait.

It took him a while, but finally he managed to stand up and dust himself off, looking at the album on the floor. "Nonnie, when does the gay threesome leave for uni?"

"You mean Cheol, Josh and Han?" He thought for a second, "In like a month or so. Why?"

"Nothing." Seungkwan smiled, picking up the pink album, "Just remembered that we need to take a lot more pictures next time we get together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay a month is still too much for a badly written fanfic, but I swear I'm trying.
> 
> if you have any feedback or suggestions, please share them in the comments so I know i'm not the only one who is invested in this mess of a fanfic.


	10. joshua's boyfriend is an asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know what joshua hates? his friends. you know what else he hates? his boyfriend who he also loves for some reason.
> 
> (aka joshua remembers why his best friend and boyfriend was called the Tyrant of Gossip at school)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter barely has any structure but bear with me this once okay

Jeonghan will admit, that sometimes, _sometimes_ he goes too far with his 'meaningless' jokes. Especially when it comes to his friends. Especially if it's Joshua.

Okay, he _swears_ that he didn't mean to take that photo of Shua, lying half naked on the floor of Seungcheol's house, empty bottles of wine and beer scattered around him, face covered with a gay porn magazine with a really hot guy on the cover, _and_ also post it for 350k people to either relate to or laugh at his miserable state, how was he supposed to know it would go viral?

But if he's being completely honest, his followers actually _adore_ Joshua. From his church boy posts where he sweetly asks for donations towards local charities, to his slurred dirty talk in extremely drunk videos (which unsurprisingly got age restricted), everything brought in hundreds of thousands of likes and comments of 'ICONIC' and 'ugh, king🤧🤙', not to mention the tons of fan letters he gets every day. Joshua even got his own Instagram page, which garnered around 50k followers in a mere two weeks (mostly thanks to Jeonghan, but he doesn't like to admit it).

So what was the problem?

Well, for one, Joshua was piss drunk and had no idea Jeonghan was taking that photo in the first place. Secondly, _everyone on campus is going to see that photo and make fun of him._

Look, Jeonghan didn't even _know_ that photo was going to become a meme, he swears he didn't, but it's still his fault, somewhat (It was also kind of Joshua's fault for letting himself get so drunk with Jeonghan around, but yet again, he won't admit it). 

Joshua looked at his phone, frozen in shock, when he saw people from the university he is going to be at in a _month_ reposting the meme with the caption of, "lmao same" or "me right before finals". He didn't want to become 'that guy from that one meme', but lo and behold, here he is, being 'that guy from that one meme'. Luckily, his face has been covered by the very gay and erotic magazine (he didn't mean to buy it, but it just... happened...) so most people only know him through his username...

Wait, Jeonghan tagged him?

Oh god yes he did, he even very nicely added it onto the ass of the porn mag. God damn his boyfriend and his life ruining antics.

Seungcheol on the other hand always got the good side of- well- everything (including sex). Whenever Jeonghan posted a photo of the two on a date (Joshua had been complaining that he's going to fail his entrance exams if he doesn't study for a millisecond), the comments were flooded with "OMG GOALS😍🔥🔥🔥" or "PLS MARRY ME😭".

So, of course Joshua was feeling a _tiny_ bit jealous.

But, despite his uncalled for jealousy, when he finally, _finally,_ got his acceptance letter from his first choice university, of course he took Seungcheol and Jeonghan out for extravagant date at a fancy (and expensive) restaurant downtown, dressed all fancy as to congratulate not only himself, but his two boyfriends on getting accepted, especially now that they're going to be studying in the same city.

What he didn't expect was 10 very asian guys 'spying' on the three of them in the whitest of the white areas, where they stuck out like a sore thumb.

He noticed while the waiter was pouring them grape juice that Jihoon and Chan had been the only reasonable ones, wearing sunglasses and a face mask, pretending to read a newspaper, though the two of them acting almost identically was probably worse than the 8 other 'spies'.

Who informed them of their date? (Probably Jeonghan). Why were they there? (Because they're scared they won't see the threesome after they leave). Couldn't they have waited a little bit so he can finally have some alone time with his favourite boyfriends? (No, of course they couldn't have). God damn it, why is he friends with such idiots.

Eventually (which was approximately two minutes after they arrived), they started causing a scene. Wonwoo and Jihoon were laughing very loudly as Soonyoung and Mingyu tripped over something, falling on top of each other. Chan and Seungkwan were arguing over who gets the last breadstick. Seokmin and Hansol were staring at Jun, who was busy flirting with the far older and rich looking ladies at another table, occasionally glancing at an angry Minghao with a look of 'I'm doing this just for the money'.

Great, just great.

What made it even worse was that Jeonghan didn't even seem to care about the commotion. Sure Seungcheol made an effort to text their group chat, informing the 10 idiots that their Instagram accounts have been suspended, Joshua only replying _'Remind me, why does he have all our passwords?'_ But Jeonghan? He never turned around to look. Hell, he didn't text them a random out of place meme or even looked suspicious of the loud yelling behind him.

It came to a point where Joshua was starting to get quite annoyed, not even at the uninvited guests, but with his boyfriend, who was acting innocent the entire time. Of course, he is a good actor so a bystander wouldn't even think anything is off, but Josh knows his boyfriend and his ways, and this is definitely acting.

Don't get him wrong, he _adores_ and _loves_ Jeonghan, but god damn it, his best friend and boyfriend really goes out of his way to tease Joshua in every way possible.

He almost spoke up about his obvious problems, but was stopped when a meatball landed straight into his face, ultimately making him forget what he was going to talk about (Luckily Seungcheol left the perpetrators (the "spies") an angry rumble resembling a threat as a voice message to remind them who they're dealing with).

Nevertheless, the three left the restaurant looking ashamed (excluding Jeonghan), pretending not to know the embarrassing asians three tables across them, particularly the weird tall one (Mingyu), who was busy throwing up on the table cloths after seeing fried frog legs in his meal.

The only things Joshua could take away from that dinner date is that Jeonghan is an asshole and that Jun now has $50,000 in his bank account.

When August rolled around, Jun (and Jeonghan, who definitely suggested it to him) decided that it would be a good idea to shove everyone into a huge 12-person van and take them on an all-expenses-payed road trip to his sugar mommy's beach house somewhere in California.

Of course, everyone was at first reluctant, considering Jun just met this woman a week ago and is now making some good dough and also because, well, California is really fucking far away. All he told them was to grab a suitcase and their passports (probably to get identified if they do get murdered by this all too generous lady), his demeanour far too suspicious for everyone's liking.

It took him a while, but Joshua somehow managed to convince his uptight Christian parents to let him go and miss the very fun and totally not boring family vacation to their cold cabin somewhere in Northern Canada. He had to make some bullshit excuse like it's his 'last summer' and that he's 'gotta celebrate his boyfriend's birthday'. Honestly, the only reason that they let him go was because Seokmin came over with his mom's signature brownies and asked them with this impossibly cute face if Joshua would join them on the trip, and, well, how could they refuse a face like that?

The hardest part of the trip was probably getting the seating arrangements perfect, or else a huge fight will ensue over who gets to sit in the back and who will sit next to the one window that rolls down. Okay, maybe it's too late for that because Seungkwan and Mingyu started arguing over who will get to sit next to Vernon.

Mingyu wants the seat next to Hansol because it's the one with the window and he thinks he might die if he doesn't get fresh air every three seconds and Seungkwan wants the seat because he didn't get enough sleep and his precious 'Nonnie' is apparently the perfect pillow for him to lie on. Both arguments were dumb as fuck so Jihoon pushed both of them away and sat down instead, smirking when he saw the fear-stricken eyes from both sides of the arguments (Because apparently everyone younger than Jihoon, except Hansol, is absolutely terrified of him).

The seating arrangement was as followed (Because whoever is listening to your weird mental monologues definitely needs to know that, Josh), Wonwoo, Jun, Soonyoung and Seokmin at the back, Jihoon, Hansol and Minghao in the next row, Mingyu, Seungkwan and Chan in the one after, Joshua and Jeonghan in the front and of course, Seungcheol as the driver (Because he is the only person over 18 with a proper driver's license and totally not 'cause Joshua failed his driver's exam way too many times to try again any time soon).

By the time everyone settled in and Jeonghan stopped taking pictures, it was 2 pm, five hours past the time they were supposed to leave. Great, just great. Joshua really feels like the only rational one in the group, save for Seungcheol, but even he gets wild on Wednesdays (Something to do with Jihoon? Hell knows, every time Josh asks him about it, he murmurs under his breath as if the other won't hear, 'Oh shit, like dude seriously, I'm just such a bad boyfriend, why does anyone date me, god damn, poor Jihoon why does he date me?' and suddenly he's having a mental breakdown like a 14 year old girl on her period).

The ride itself felt horribly long. Everyone was yelling for one reason or another. Mingyu was complaining about the lack of oxygen in the car, Minghao was yelling at Mingyu to ' _shut the fuck up already, you whiny ass-wipe_ ', Seungcheol was shouting at Jun for teaching Minghao vulgarities, Jeonghan was angrily grumbling at his boyfriend for not looking at the road and nearly crashing the car, Chan was loudly asking his "mom" (Jeonghan) if he could ' _swear at Seungkwan for being an annoying bitch who keeps trying to lie down on his shoulder_ ', Seungkwan was mumbling something along the lines of ' _the more you complain the less of my beauty sleep I get, so please shut your damned trap_ ', to which Jihoon slapped him lightly on the back of the head, telling him he could have slept more if he hadn't been fighting with Mingyu.

And in the midst of the chaos, Seokmin didn't seem to hear any of the noise, his headphones being far too expensive for Joshua's liking, but kept adding onto it by practicing his singing at the worst time possible. _Of course,_ Wonwoo had to join him, recognising the song and adding onto the rap parts, and lo and behold, that is how everyone started singing California Girls (or Gurls, he doesn't really get it, but he hopes he won't ever get it).

"SUNKISSED SKIN SO HOT, WILL MELT YOUR POPSICLE!" The entire car sung, except the California Boy Joshua himself, because what the actual fuck.

Seriously what the hell? What is this, 2010? He felt absolutely disgusted, betrayed, like all his friends just left him for the dark side. Yet somehow, it felt like his entire life led up to this, this exact moment where Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seungcheol and Hansol all were (badly) copying Snoop Dog, where Seokmin and Seungkwan were trying to outsing both Katy Perry and each other, where Jeonghan was bobbing his head in approval, where even Minghao, despite his mediocre English, sang along in tune, where Joshua found himself tapping his fingers along to the tune. Okay, maybe this isn't that bad, maybe he can get used to this.

Until the next song played.

And it went on.

For hours.

And hours.

And more.

Until they finally, _finally, finally, finally_ got to their destination.

That's when everything went to shit, and who's fault is it?

Fuck, who is he kidding, of course it's Jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meanie up next with a potential for a lot of angst


	11. mingyu, don't cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu really shouldn't have taken seungkwan's cologne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is 4k of shitty angst that makes no sense and the beginning has nothing to do with the rest of the chapter so soz

Summers for Wonwoo have always been difficult. And this year it's probably the worst.

Not only did Soonyoung give him a heart attack by nearly dying, but Mingyu, his loving and honest boyfriend, abandoned him to go hang with Seungkwan. Seungcheol obviously knew what's up, but the asshole just won't crack, leaving Wonwoo to wonder if Mingyu is cheating on him outside of No Limits days (which he would be totally fine with if he just  _told_ him).

To make matters worse, his part-time job at the local bookstore was probably the most boring thing he has ever experienced. One of the only reasons he stayed at that god awful job was because the owner, a Korean old man who can barely hear you unless you shout it in his ear, was generous when it came to his salaries. He wasn't sure if it was because the man didn't know how many times he wrote in that juicy zero or whatever, but he didn't complain. The second reason was because the store always got the coolest video games (he wasn't sure why, but he suspected it wasn't the old man's idea) and at the end of every shift he got to play with Mark (though he insists his true name is Damien, Destroyer of the Overworld), the edgy emo grandson of the old man that was maybe like eleven, who brought over the  _shiniest_ edition of the console that probably costs more than all the money he ever earned. 

But don't get him wrong, his actual job is boring and he does nothing but stack books, sit at the cash register for four hours straight staring at the bland brown wall or watch some hippie kids take pictures of nonsense books with some plant in the store to post onto their artsy blog. So yeah, he really hates his job, but he's been on it for like, maybe two years already? And it's not like any other place in this god forsaken town would hire a problem child like himself.

But why does his job matter when he's on holiday with some of his favourite people?

Because for fuck's sake, why didn't anyone tell him that the rich woman Jun met at that really fucking expensive restaurant, happened to be the daughter of the old man?

He saw her before twice, maybe thrice, the first time being when she visited the bookstore to buy far too many books, wearing a large hat and sunglasses, and then wordlessly running the hell out of there, leaving Wonwoo confused.

The second time she came in wearing an extravagant dress, asking for the old man and telling Wonwoo that he's cute. Had he known that this woman was worth maybe a few million dollars or a full billion, he would have jumped at the opportunity in a second, but at that point he just thought that the woman was trying to show off her one and only dress bought by her middle class husband.

The maybe third time was when she came in in a serious business suit, hair tied back in a neat bun, asking for her  _son-_ and he quotes " _Marcus Edward Jr_."- which not only shocked the bajangles out of Wonwoo, but suddenly connected the dots he didn't know he was supposed to connect (Is that why the little guy always had the best technology?). He watched her and Mark argue over something, right in front of the definitely-out-of-place cashier.

The exchange ended with the son running off in an angry fit and the woman sighing deeply.

She looked over at Wonwoo and smiled, pinched his cheek and whispered, " _Sorry you had to see that, baby. Call me sometime, okay_?"

She left, leaving a small paper with a number and her name, ' _Hyuna_ ' written in a practiced cursive, which kinda (absolutely) sent shivers down his spine.

He didn't know whether to be offended over the fact that this woman's dominance was so overwhelming to him or to wonder how legal the relationship would be if we were to take up the offer (Luckily, or maybe not, it would be totally legal in his state, but it's not like he's considering it... right?).

And now, at the very entrance of the extravagant beach house, stood the exact woman, sporting the same large hat from before and a light summer dress, welcoming them into her 'humble' abode at five in the god damn morning.

It just so happened that Wonwoo wasn't the only one shocked out of his pants.

Seungcheol groaned, facepalmed, sighed, almost in a trained order, and strolled over to the woman with an annoyed frown.

" _Hyuna_ ," Oh fuck, this isn't going to end well, "My dear, sweet,  _beloved aunt_ ,"  _Aunt, aunt, aunt_ those words kept echoing in Wonwoo's head as if to remind him why he didn't- and shouldn't- indulge in her offer, "what in the fresh fuck are  _you_  doing here?"

"Oh  _Cheollie_ ," There was a tinge of sour in her voice, very different from when she talked to her son, "I'm just giving my cute sugar baby the keys to his new house!"

Jun choked on his latte.

"You met him a  _week_ ago." Cheol said, squinting at her suspiciously.

"Aaaaand?" She chuckled, bouncing up and down in excitement, "Jun, sweetie, can you come inside to sign some papers? Need to make sure you get the house when you turn eighteen."

Jun choked again.

"W-Whaaa--" He didn't even have enough time to finish his sentence before he was shoved forward by- by oh god- by Wonwoo and led into the house by the woman.

Everyone stared at the slightly emo dude in shock, hell, he himself was surprised.

"Oh."

Seungcheol walked over to him, a storm visibly brewing inside of him, "Wonwoo, what the hell was  _that_?!"

"I don't-" He paused, maybe he knows why he did it, "Maybe- Maybe it's a good thing? I don't know, maybe she doesn't mean any harm?"

"How would  _you_ know?" Seungcheol pointed at him accusingly, trying to understand  _why the fuck_ his friend would  _ever_ trust this woman.

Quick, make up some bullshit excuse, "Well-" He stopped, just for a second, because he wasn't sure what he was going to say, "-if she has money to throw around, why not throw it at our friend?"

Somehow everyone gave out a collective sigh, both from the obvious bullshit and from exhaustion.

"Fine, okay, just-" Seungcheol looked at the rest of the guys, "-Just make sure Jun doesn't try anything stupid, okay?"

Joshua rolled his eyes as he pulled his suitcase out of the trunk, strangely not caring that much about the entire situation, "This ain't fucking New Mexico so their relationsh- shit wait-  _business_ partnership isn't exactly legal in Cali but I don't have to explain that to any of you, do I?" He looked at Chan in particular, who nervously gulped, poor kid.

"Jeonghan, sweetie, can you please get off your phone and help me unload?" The irritation in his voice was evident to anyone with ears, except maybe Jeonghan himself.

"Okay, just give me sec-" He snapped a few more photos, immediately posting them and humming in satisfaction as Joshua watched, arms crossed over his chest.

" _Jeonghan_." Seungcheol's voice cut through the tension. Okay, seriously, what the fuck is up with all this unnecessary drama?

Seungkwan clapped his hands, turning everyone's attention onto himself. "Okay, I'm pretty sure if we don't put a stop to this now none of us will survive until the end of the day, so-" He squinted at no one in particular, " _Hyungs_ ," Fuck, there he goes, "Let's just grab our suitcases and get the hell inside this place because it's five am and I want to fucking sleep."

And that's how Wonwoo ended up in bed with Mingyu wrapped around him like a gigantic koala. 

He just couldn't sleep, not even with his boyfriend cuddling him like there's no tomorrow.

He felt strange and the unfamiliar cologne on his precious Mingyu just made that feeling worse.

What was that smell anyway? Axe?

Since when does Mingyu wear colonge?

And then an uninvited thought popped into his mind.

Seungkwan.

No. That can't be, right?

He trusts Mingyu, doesn't he?

So why- why does his heart hurt so much?

He ends up crying for no reason really, trying and failing to convince himself that no, Mingyu wouldn't cheat on him, not ever, not even when all the evidence says otherwise.

Sometime after the sun starts rising, he finally drifts off to sleep, still plagued with intrusive thoughts and tears drying on his cheeks.

~-----------------~

Mingyu was the first to stir awake, body still warm with sleep and hair sticking up in strange directions.

"Hhhhhyyyung?" He murmured into Wonwoo's chest, unwilling to get up yet.

The older groaned in response, wrapping his arms around his huge koala. "Five more minutes, Gyu." His voice was deep, rough around the edges, just like Mingyu loves it.

The younger hummed, very slowly sitting up, looking over at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"One pm." He muttered, finally awake enough to smell eggs and bacon from the hallway, listening to the soft chattering between his friends.

Mingyu took a deep breath before pushing himself off the bed, groggily moving towards the bathroom.

Once he's cleaned up and doesn't look like death, he takes a glance at Wonwoo again, slumbering peacefully, blankets nowhere to be found.

It takes him a moment to realise that he's been staring for too long, too mesmerised by his boyfriend's beauty, his tiny imperfections, his birthmarks, his scars. He idly wonders if Wonwoo ever looks at him like that, like nothing in the world matters except for him, like he would search every planet in the galaxy to find him.

It took a lot of power to tear his eyes away from his beloved, but he had to if he wanted to eat breakfast, so he left, knowing his hyung would be thankful for some extra sleep.

At breakfast, unsurprisingly, there was barely anyone there, most people opting to sleep the day out on the extremely comfortable beds rather than do anything vaguely productive.

"Good morning." Mingyu mumbled at Seungkwan, who was busy scrolling through his phone.

"Mornin'." He replied, not even bothering to look up at his giant friend.

The one cooking happened to be Jun, far too giddy for someone who just woke up.

"Hey!" Jun exclaimed, definitely acting out of character, "Did you sleep well?"

Mingyu hummed in response, seating himself at the table, noticing it's already set. "Why the hell are you so happy today?"

Jun kept silent, staring at the sizzling bacon.

"His suga' mamma gave 'im stupid tennis shoes 'nd he won't shut up about it." Seungkwan mumbled in the heavy Texan accent he usually (never) shows, attention still on his phone.

"Limited edition Nike sneakers." Jun added, probably deeply offended.

The younger seemed to have ignored him, "Pretty sure that woman just wants to get back at Cheol foh sumn'in'." Mingyu barely understands what he's saying, having grown up in the dead center of New Mexico, but he thinks he means 'for something', "Dunno why but he was ackin' w'rd yesterday."

Mingyu squinted, "He was what?"

"Ack'in w'rd"

"Acting weird?"

Seungkwan let out a noise similar to agreement, finally putting his phone down. "By th'way, why was Wonu cryin' at like sev'n in the god damn morn'ng?"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"I wen' to take a piss 'nd then I fuckin' hear sobbin' 'nd you know how you're like almost dead when y'sleep? He prolly knew that 'nd didn't care if you were like right next to 'im, 'cause you're so stupidly knocked out ev'ry time you sleep." The tree chose to ignore the fact that his very rude friend just unknowingly repeated himself and that he might have hurt his ego a little bit.

"I- I'll ask him about it."

For the rest of "breakfast" he keeps trying to figure out what made Wonwoo cry and how he can punch the fuck of the thing- or person- who made  _his_ Wonwoo, the same person who barely cried when his cat died, without getting caught.

It was only when every other ugly mug   
(and his sweet-smelling, handsome Wonwoo) made it's way out of their rooms that something finally starts happening.

They decide on having a lazy day today, doing nothing except for perhaps a small bonfire when the sun sets.

But Mingyu, being the restless puppy that he is, decided to drag Seungkwan to the grocery store to stock up on snacks and drinks. Though, right before they left, he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Hey, I'm coming with." It was Wonwoo, who, despite his usual unwillingness to get out of the house, was fully dressed and was glaring at a confused Seungkwan.

"Al-Alright then!" Those were the last words to leave his mouth for the walk there was absolutely silent, save for the GPS quietly giving them directions to the nearest supermarket. It was very awkward, especially when Seungkwan started staring back at Wonwoo menacingly, trying to stand his ground. He pretends not to notice when his boyfriend pulls his friend aside, whispering something to him with obvious aggression, making Seungkwan nearly lash out right then and there. Luckily, nothing much happened afterwards so Mingyu more or less forgot the incident.

Wonwoo was the first to speak when they made it to the store, "I'm going to go get some shit for myself, so I'll meet you back here in half an hour."

Well fuck.

It was only when their shopping cart was filled to the brim with unhealthy snacks and drinks that Seungkwan harshly pulled him into the dairy aisle, tugging onto his elbow enough to make Mingyu feel like his arm is falling off.

"Gyu," he half-whispers and half-yells, making the lady next to them stare weirdly, "why the  _hell_  is your boyfriend so fucking aggressive?!"

"What-" This is the last thing he expected from the most aggressive person he knows, "What do you mean?"

"He fucking me aside and told me to  _stop trying to take what doesn't belong to me_ , " Oh. "Don't know what in the god damn world that might mean, but I have the feeling it's your fault again." Suddenly Mingyu regrets stealing Seungkwan's cologne back when they slept over at Vernon's.

He hit him not-so-lightly on the shoulder, "I'll take care of it," Mingyu ignored the intense glare at his side, "He's probably just having another jealousy streak, you know how it went with-"

"With Tzuyu, I know." There was an annoyance in his voice as if he heard this story thousands of times (and he probably did, considering everyone at school wouldn't shut up about it for three months straight). "I hope she's doing okay, I heard the burns were pretty severe."

Mingyu's body shivers at the thought, reminding him that his boyfriend is perhaps a little  _too_ possessive.

"Whatever the fuck it is, you're sorting this out with Wonwoo," He grabs the cart and heads for checkout, "I don't want to end up in the hospital because of a stupid misunderstanding."

Well he's  _fucked_.

This is going to be a long night.

~-----------------~

It takes Seungkwan exactly one hour to start regretting his life choices.

It is 4 pm, he's supposed to be cuddling his boyfriend and watching cheesy movies,  _not_ being squished between Jihoon and Seungcheol, who are yelling over each other and asking- demanding- Seungkwan tell the other that he is a 'manipulative bastard' or an 'ungrateful spoiled brat'.

Mingyu has fucked off somewhere with his sappy, and perhaps somewhat dangerous, boyfriend. Hansol is nowhere to be found, though he suspects he's playing his games with Soonyoung. And everyone else is probably sitting in their rooms, enjoying the high-speed WiFi and the cool breeze of the air conditioning.

The only people in the room other than the quarreling love birds and the tortured soul (Seungkwan), are Jeonghan and Joshua.

"Hyung!" He pleads for the fiftieth time, "Please," He tries to pull the cutest puppy eyes he can muster, "Make them stop!"

Jeonghan just chuckles and Josh, who is leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder, shrugs nonchalantly, as if Seungkwan isn't suffering the worst of punishment, "Sorry Kwannie, but you're on your own."

"Oh for fucks sake!" He's about to stand and leave, and the couple seems like they're finally letting him go, but of  _course_ that tree appears out nowhere and taps on his shoulder from behind, lips tight with uncertainty.

"Wonwoo doesn't believe me."

There's an edge to his voice, one that indicates something  _really_ bad.

Seungkwan glares at him, aware of Jeonghan's whispers behind him, his mind racing with possible outcomes.

He will either end in the hospital or he will have to deal with a depressed, sulky Mingyu for  _months_ , both of which are equally as bad.

"What did he say?" He asked, eyes narrowing, looking for any changes in his features.

Mingyu looked down, averting the judging gazes from everyone in the room, "He told me to stop lying and leave him alone, which is what I'm probably going to do..."

Jihoon (of all people), angrily stood up, his eyes full of venom, "You fucking idiot! Why are you such an submissive pussy?!" He grabbed onto Mingyu's arm, just like Seungkwan did hours ago, pulling him into another room, most likely to have a good talking to and to knock some sense into the moronic tree.

Exactly three minutes later, they storm out Jihoon looking even more furious and Mingyu sighing sadly.

"He's fucking impossible! I give up!", was all Jihoon angrily muttered before retreating to his room, presumably to get as far away as possible from this idiot.

"I'm going to my room." Mingyu almost whispered, steps sluggish as he made his way into his shared room with Wonwoo.

Seungkwan sighs, exhausted with all the drama around him. He supposes it doesn't matter, everyone knows the couple will be fucking by the end of the night anyway.

~-----------------~

Jeon Wonwoo is really fucking stubborn. Always was, always will be. Mingyu decides today is not going to be an exception.

Sitting outside by the fire, snuggled in the blanket Wonwoo gifted him, he feels a bit lonely.

Everyone (even Seokmin) other than Mingyu is cuddling in their little groups. The maknae line are sharing a blanket, Seoksoon are clinging onto each other like they're going to lose one another, 95 line with Jihoon are having a blast watching the stars and last but not least, the princes of China decided to side with his boyfriend on this (stupid) argument and are busy smothering him with affection. Oh how jealous he feels, knowing Wonwoo is doing this on purpose, making him feel the same way he did. He can see why this irritated him greatly.

Though, he can feel Jihoon's glare bore through this cheek, meaning he's being stupid again. Which also means he's supposed to do  _something_ about it. He isn't sure what it is, but Jihoon seems to know, which means he should definitely know too.

It took him a while to will himself to get up and face his fears head on, but he did it.

He walked up to Wonwoo, asked him to talk and soon enough, there they were, far enough from everyone to keep their conversation private but close enough for yelling to be heard.

"So?" Wonwoo asked, arms crossed over his chest, "You done fucking Seungkwan or are you the one getting fucked?" The question was sudden and definitely not what he expected to hear.

"Babe, it isn't what you think-"

"Don't even start," he spat, "why the fuck would I listen to a filthy cheater like you?!"

Hearing those words from his boyfriend was a hit straight to the heart, "Please I swear I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear any more of your stupid excuses. I'm leaving." Wonwoo started walking back to the rest of the group and the pain in his chest grew and he froze in panic. He didn't know what to do, they never argued over something so serious before and he had no idea how to fix it. 

He's starting to think that maybe he did something terribly wrong, what if he deserves it?

Mingyu didn't even realise that his knees hit the sand until he felt his heart rate speed up. Out of nowhere (or perhaps unsurprisingly) he feels wetness start to stain his cheeks and everything is becoming blurry. He deserves it, he deserves to be spat on and left to die in a ditch. Why else would the most important person in his life be leaving him to rot?

~-----------------~

Wonwoo doesn't want to admit it, but he's probably wrong.

He doesn't mean it when he calls Mingyu a filthy cheater, nor does he mean it when he turns to leave. The only reason he's lashing out is because it feels like Mingyu is betraying him in some way, always talking to his best friend more than he does to his own boyfriend, hell, even sleeping over at said friend's boyfriend's house for a whole two weeks. Maybe he's just too possessive, maybe he should turn around and use up his one single apology of the year, but reason leaves him and is being replaced by ugly anger.

Until he hears sobbing behind him.

He knows that sound. He's only ever heard it when one of Mingyu's childhood friends suddenly passed away, when he turned up at Wonwoo's door and quietly asked for comfort, unable to stop the tears from rolling down his face. It's the same exact sound, yet this time Wonwoo is the cause of it.

Wonwoo couldn't stop himself from turning around, running up to his beloved, pulling him into a tight embrace, "Mingyu oh my god, please-"

He could feel the boy in his arms shake, tears soaking Wonwoo's t-shirt, "Do-Don't leave me, please, you-you're all I have..." His hands gripped tightly onto the elder, his breaths quick and erratic, "I-I can't stand to lose you..."

Wonwoo softly threaded his hands through his hair, giving him gentle rubs on the back, "I'm here, I'm not leaving, calm down." Once he felt his breathing slow down and sobs start to quiet, he gently pushed him away to look in his eyes, "I-I'm so sorry for lashing out like that Mingyu, I should've listened-" He smiled a little, perhaps to lower the tension, "I'll listen, please, just- fuck- just don't cry okay?"

Mingyu nodded, his demeanor a lot calmer than it was before. God does he feel bad.

They spent maybe twenty minutes talking, the younger stuttering at almost every word, but nevertheless Wonwoo listened, kissing his forehead whenever he got too nervous.

When he heard the full story, in which Seungkwan felt alone and needed comfort (rather than his dumb theory of them being fuck buddies), he felt relieved. 

Why was he so god damn paranoid? It was so stupid of him. He should've listened to Mingyu the first time he wanted to talk instead of ignoring his boyfriend like a complete idiot (Though, it isn't the first time he's acted this idiotic). 

Said boyfriend sighed, looking up at him with his signature puppy eyes, "I should've explained to you earlier, would've made this way easier..."

"Yeah..." Wonwoo took a deep breath, the awkward silence a bit unnerving, "Sorry." He muttered, barely audible.

"What was that?" Mingyu asked, eyebrow quirking up in interest, "Can you repeat that?"

"Sorry." He said just a little louder, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Hm? I can't hear you very well." There was a very obvious smirk playing at his lips.

"I said, Sorry!"

Mingyu giggled, that cute giggle he loves so much, "I love you."

He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face, "I love you too."

"Can we have make up sex now? I never did it on the beach."

"We don't have lube thou..." The words died on his tongue as he saw Mingyu reach into his backpocket and pull out a packet of lube, "Di-Did you know we'd do it?"

"It was either this or angry sex."

There was silence for a moment, before Wonwoo finally spoke up.

"So... Sex?"

"Sex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way too long bc this is 4k words and i didnt know how to make it shorter and bc im in my senior year and school is shit dont know when the next one will be out but it will be eventually


End file.
